


Написано на сердце

by Lian21, ледиСоль (ladySol)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bad Decisions, Bad Dreams, Blaise Zabini's dubious porn collection, Clubbing, Coming Out, Community: hd_erised, Falling In Love, Families of Choice, Famous Harry Potter, HP: EWE, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, M/M, Muggle Fine Dining, Muggle Studies, Pining, Sarcasm, Slow Burn, Slytherins, Soulmarks, Teasing, UST, Unexpected friendships, copious swearing, flangst, getting drunk, sucking cock, wanking
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lian21/pseuds/Lian21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladySol/pseuds/%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8C
Summary: Гарри не возражает против того, чтобы слизеринцы его года вернулись в школу, чтобы получить свои ТРИТОНы, правда не возражает. Просто... разве они должны быть такими дружелюбными? Это не предубеждение, вовсе нет. Но обычно они ведь ведут себя совсем по-другому. В Хогвартсе так много перемен, да и толпы поклонников ужасно раздражают; если честно, слизеринцы - наименьшая из всех проблем. Хорошо ещё, что хоть что-то осталось неизменным: Драко Малфой всё так же ненавидит его.Попав под действие нелегального проклятья, Гарри обнаруживает, что ему есть о чём беспокоиться больше, чем о том, действительно ли Блейз Забини хочет стать его другом. Ибо, если все пострадавшие благословлены - или прокляты, если судить по выражению лица Малфоя - магической татуировкой, раскрывающей имя их истинной пары, то почему кожа у Гарри совершенно чиста?





	1. Глава 1. Знакомство с Блейзом Забини, королём идиотов.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Written on the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065263) by [who_la_hoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_la_hoop/pseuds/who_la_hoop). 

> Fanfic is fully translated. Remains only to edit.  
Фанфик переведён полностью. Осталось отредактировать.
> 
> Предупреждение: нецензурная лексика (сори).

Суббота, 1 сентября, 10.55 (год, пять месяцев, пять часов, двенадцать минут и семь секунд после Битвы при Хогвартсе)

*

Блейз Забини так стремительно вошёл в купе Хогвартс-экспресса, что Гарри едва успел понять, кто это, а идиот уже оказался у него на коленях. 

— Может, подвинешься? — обиженно сказал Забини, словно усесться кому-то на колени для него было оскорблением.

Гарри это сильно возмутило. Ладно бы ему нравилось, что Забини сидит на нём. Но ублюдок, похоже, состоял из одних острых костей и мослов.

— Грег застрял в сортире, а Миллисента Мерлин знает сколько ещё будет пиздеть с Панси, выбивая из неё семь оттенков дерьма. Но они и все остальные скоро к нам присоединятся, — продолжил Забини, сползая с колена Гарри, однако оставаясь всё ещё слишком близко, чтобы можно было вздохнуть свободно. — Какого Мордреда вы в темноте тут сидите, Поттер? — добавил он, наклоняясь над Гарри и дёргая за шнур жалюзи.

— Не стала бы этого делать на твоём месте, Забини, — ледяным тоном произнесла Гермиона.

Жалюзи поползли вверх, и в приоткрывающихся дюймах окна показались возбуждённые лица и широко открытые рты скандирующей публики. Оглушало даже сквозь стекло, а вскоре к шуму добавились и мучительно громкие аплодисменты. Люди на платформе стояли вплотную к вагону, удивительно, что никто ещё не упал на рельсы. К своему стыду Гарри, возможно, предпочёл бы, чтобы так и случилось; хотя нет: ведь тогда поезд не отправится вовремя. По крайней мере, стоит экспрессу отойти от перрона, и, пока они не доберутся до Шотландии, в купе останутся только Гарри, Рон и Гермиона.

Поправка: он, Рон, Гермиона и Блейз, мать его, Забини.

Забини с возгласом отвращения плавно закрыл жалюзи, едва не заехав при этом Гарри по носу, и уселся обратно.

Однако вдоволь порадоваться, что лицу больше ничего не угрожает, у Гарри не вышло: Забини, улыбавшийся так, что щёки у него казались шире задницы громамонта, откинулся на спинку сиденья и вольготно раздвинул ноги, видимо намереваясь остаться здесь надолго.

Что ж, Гарри со всем этим явно не справлялся. До чёртиков хотелось отодвинуться как можно дальше от тёплого накачанного бедра Забини, а индюк этот между тем всё теснил Гарри локтем к окну. А что если слизеринство заразно?

Гарри тяжело вздохнул – ситуация при этом лучше не стала – и выразительно посмотрел на Гермиону. Рон выглядел не менее шокированным, похоже отшить Забини могла теперь только она.

Гермиона поняла всё без слов, Гарри сразу почувствовал себя на дюйм выше и расправил плечи.

— Прости, Забини, но что ты тут делаешь? — произнесла она самым своим решительным – и громким – голосом. 

Крики за окном затихли, но аплодисменты продолжались, перемежаясь обрывками последнего хита Ведуний «Он спас нас всех» – их ничто не могло заглушить, поскольку исполнялись они скорее с рьяным энтузиазмом, чем с музыкальным талантом.

До этого Рон с открытым ртом пялился на Забини, но после слов Гермионы дёрнулся и едва не свалился с дивана. Забавно было наблюдать, как он героически, но тщетно, делает вид, что у него всего лишь затекла шея. Гарри полагал, что Гермиона и правда ругалась прямо как миссис Уизли, когда они опаздывали к ужину. Рон, видимо, уловил интонации матери в речи подруги – после такого ему явно требовалось время, чтобы прийти в себя.

— Я люблю тебя, Гарри! — вкладывая в слова всю силу страсти, проорала какая-то девица с платформы.

Гарри умудрился не вздрогнуть: уже почти привык. Гермиона вытянула из рукава палочку, отработанным движением взмахнула ей в сторону окна, погружая купе в плотную, почти осязаемую тишину, и недоверчиво посмотрела на Рона.

— Что? — складывая на груди руки, фальцетом спросил тот.

Забини прочистил горло, и Рон с Гермионой тут же на него обернулись. Гарри хотел к ним присоединиться, но крайне неудобно смотреть на кого-то, кто сидит рядом, вторгаясь в твоё личное пространство. Попытайся Гарри повернуться, он уткнулся бы прямо в ухоженное шоколадное ухо Забини.

— Ты извиняешься, Гермиона? Пожалуйста, не стоит, — беззаботно сказал Забини. 

Гарри осторожно скосил на него глаза и заметил, как нежно тот ей улыбнулся. Хотя это была не улыбка, а, скорее, невербальный приворот; Гермиона не просто покраснела, она вся пошла красными пятнами, у неё как по волшебству заполыхали и щёки, и шея, и даже кончики ушей. 

В общем-то, она, конечно, могла просто потерять дар речи оттого, что Забини вёл себя слишком нагло. Интересно, заметил ли он, что Рон уже начинает дёргаться? Хорошо ли будет, если Рон его разукрасит? Забини, разумеется, этого заслуживал, провоцируя межфакультетскую драку, но ведь поезд ещё даже не отошёл от платформы – подобная стычка могла стать их новым рекордом.

Как ни жаль, но улыбка у Забини исчезла с лица со скоростью встречного бладжера.

— Ой! — воскликнул он. — Панси, сюда! — теперь он обратил всё своё внимание наружу, в коридор; за расслабленной манерой поведения внезапно обнаружилось затаённое напряжение.

Гермиона застыла, и у Гарри тоже вмиг занемели конечности. Думая о Панси Паркинсон – что бывало не часто, если вообще когда-то бывало – Гарри не чувствовал ничего кроме презрения, отчего и вовсе его передёргивало: не желал он никого презирать. «Это она не должна быть презренной», – звучал тогда в голове злобный голосок, и Гарри нечего было ему возразить.

Панси ворвалась в купе, словно за ней гнались дементоры Азкабана, и с грохотом захлопнула за собой дверь. Гарри подпрыгнул, снова ударившись локтем о стену; скорее всего, будет синяк. Панси крепко сжимала палочку, и Гарри поспешно спрятал руку в карман – просто на всякий случай, чтобы не применить Экспеллиармус ненароком.

Забини это заметил, стрельнув косым взглядом на руку Гарри, но по непонятным причинам быстро подавил вспыхнувший у него на лице гнев и отвёл глаза, вместо того, чтобы как обычно сказать что-нибудь о не умеющих доверять гриффиндорцах. Не то чтобы Гарри хорошо знал Забини, но всё же он провёл вместе с ним шесть школьных лет. Скорее всего, тот – классический слизеринец, со всей этой гордыней и жалким сарказмом, как и у всех остальных.

Всё ещё слегка задыхаясь, Панси направила палочку на дверь и произнесла:

— Коллопортус!

Как раз вовремя: за дверью Миллисента Булстроуд, тряся коротко стрижеными волосами, выкрашенными в грязно-желтый цвет, уже с грохотом дёргала за ручку, раздувая ноздри и гневно сверкая взглядом через стеклянную дверную панель.

Панси постояла у самого входа, задрав подбородок и злобно прищурившись – Мерлин, Гарри её просто терпеть не мог! – и осторожно отступила на пару шагов. Но споткнулась, явно не заметив стоявшей на полу сумки Гермионы, и, едва не отдавив Гарри ноги, с визгом врезалась в окно.

Каким-то чудом она не сломала жалюзи. Тем временем Миллисента, раздражённо тряся палочкой на дверной замок, завывала на манер вопиллера:

— Впусти меня, ты, корова, пока я тебе голову не оторвала и не скормила Леди Волдеморт!

В какой-то момент Панси прямо-таки слилась с жалюзи воедино.

— Что ж за триебень-то такая?.. — сказала она, выпутавшись наконец из них и, разглядывая, что творится на перроне, грузно уселась – на Рона.

Люди из раскачивающейся снаружи толпы уже вставали на цыпочки и вытягивали шеи, чтобы получше рассмотреть, что происходит в купе. Они раскрывали рты и размахивали руками, но заклинание Гермионы не позволяло расслышать ни звука. Понятно, что толпа навредить не могла, и всё же казалась странно опасной. Гарри изобразил на лице дежурную улыбку и поспешил отвернуться, было неловко. Хорошо ещё, что все стояли так плотно – вряд ли кто-то мог наделать фото. Но назавтра в прессе уж точно следовало ожидать полдюжины смачных историй, где наверняка станут перетирать и точное расстояние между ним и Панси, и то, чем они в связи с этим тайно занимаются. А что она сидит у Рона на коленях представят доказательством любовного треугольника – классика маразма.

И то, что на Панси такая короткая юбка – всё выставлено напоказ – усугубляло проблему.

— Кто это там, Панси, твоя мать? — подколол Забини.

— Да пошёл ты, — огрызнулась Панси.

Гарри сосредоточил взгляд на полу вагона (истоптанный ковёр стоило бы уже сменить). И дело не в том, что в толпе могла быть её мать, а в том, что там действительно могли оказаться матери очень многих их одноклассников. Поэтому ради собственного же здравомыслия Гарри решил вести себя подчёркнуто скромно. Толпа посторонних людей – это нормально. Но толпа, в которой много тех, кого он знал как умных и достойных уважения людей – разумеется, при условии, что они не пытаются с рыданиями коснуться его руки, словно он Феликс Фелицис в человеческом обличии – совсем другое дело.

Гарри поднял глаза. Панси всё ещё сидела на коленях у Рона – державшемся как кремень, хотя кровь у него, похоже, вся прилила к кончикам ушей – и засовывала в рукав палочку; теперь жалюзи были опущены, и купе снова погрузилось в полумрак.

— Надеюсь, ты, курва, не забыла, что я ещё здесь и всё ещё готова уничтожить тебя, а, Панси? — заставив всех подпрыгнуть, счастливо взревела Миллисента с другой стороны двери.

Забини фыркнул:

— Грехи в конце концов настигают, да, Панси? — похоже, он был очень собой доволен.

Панси покраснела и стрельнула в Гарри испуганным взглядом.

Что ж, Гарри не вспоминал, что она хотела сдать его Волдеморту. И вообще не собирался поднимать эту тему. Если честно, Панси можно было понять – она испугалась, и во времена тяжких испытаний ей просто не хватило ни мужества, ни морали, ни человечности – но сейчас, блин, всё по-другому. Удивительно, но, судя по выражению её лица, – на котором стыд смешивался со страхом и вызывающим упрямством, – она и теперь всё та же. Гарри даже немного пожалел, что не умер. Во всяком случае, было бы не так неловко.

Они глядели друг на друга, и губы у Гарри поневоле презрительно изгибались, несмотря на то, что он вовсе не хотел выказывать презрения. Она всё смотрела, и жизненный опыт подсказывал: сейчас заплачет; а Гарри всё равно не мог вызвать в себе никакого сочувствия. Чёрт, да что с ним такое? С нарастающей паникой он размышлял, что железнодорожных станций в загробной жизни очевидно гораздо больше, чем ожидалось. Так что, возможно, даже смерть не стала бы нормальным выходом из этого дурацкого положения.

Но нужно было хоть что-то сказать, чтобы разрядить обстановку. И что, что сказать? Что-нибудь стоящее. Что прощает её? Ох, это было бы прямой ложью, а врать не хотелось. Надо было видеть: она волновалась – взгляд влажный, губы дрожат, – кажется, Гарри был уже близок к тому, чтобы и в самом деле её простить.

Уязвимость ей определённо шла, он внезапно ощутил, что измотан и озлоблен. Если как следует сощуриться, можно даже представить, что Панси вполне нормальная, совсем не та, кто ради собственного блага собиралась рискнуть благополучием всего волшебного мира.

Может, сказать...

— Леди Волдеморт? — Рон попытался высвободиться из-под Панси, явно не имея возможности и дальше держать её на коленях: самоконтроль у Гермионы уже трещал по швам, она красноречиво и чрезвычайно значимо прочистила горло. 

Как раз в это время затрещало и с другой стороны: дверь разлетелась на части, осыпая пол звонкими осколками стекла, и все эти звуки лишь частично перекрыл пронзительный свисток экспресса, отходившего от станции.

— Гадость какая, — сказала Миллисента, появившись на пороге в облаке пыли и щепок. — И что там насчёт Леди Ви? — добавила она подозрительно.

Рон открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но сильно закашлялся.

Миллисента сузила глаза, будто Рон её как-то этим оскорбил, а затем с едкой улыбкой обратилась к Панси, одним махом избавив ту и от дрожащих губ, и от уязвимости, и от влажного взгляда:

— Помню, ты говорила, в этом году собираешься порадовать мать и расставить сети на какого-нибудь чистокровку, но не думала, Панси, что ты упадёшь до Рональда Уизли.

Странным образом злоба Миллисенты, похоже, вернула Панси мужество, и та, кажется, вспомнила, что у неё есть позвоночник.

— Сети расставить? - сказала Панси презрительно. — Ты читаешь слишком много этих кошмарных рыцарских романов, Бычара. Они превратили твой мозг в кашу. Я всего лишь использую Уизли как стул, это всё, на что он годится, — она встала и одёрнула юбку. — Ой, иди нах! — громогласно осадила она вспыхнувшего в гневе Рона, пробираясь между колен поближе к Забини.

Тот прижался к Гарри, стараясь освободить для неё место. Наверно, стоило уже опасаться за целостность внутренних органов.

Забини уверенно приблизил губы к его уху, Гарри проявил волю и не отшатнулся. Иначе пришлось бы выбить головой окно.

— Леди Волдеморт – новая кошка Бычары, — сказал Забини, явно наслаждаясь.

— Волди, для краткости, — Миллисента, хрустя битым стеклом, медленно и неумолимо захватила себе пространство рядом с Гермионой. Гарри заметил, что Булстроуд сначала села на колени тут же покрасневшей Гермионе, и та, будто аппарировав, вмиг оказалась рядом с Роном. 

— Кстати, я передумала, — добавила Миллисента, располагаясь с довольным видом на сиденье, — не стану я тебя ей скармливать: отравится ещё.

— Я всего лишь сказала, что... — с негодованием начала было Панси, но быстро заткнулась.

— Новая причёска Бычары делает её похожей на уродливую Волдемортову сестру, не правда ли? — сладко проговорил Забини и показал Миллисенте язык, когда та смерила его гневным взглядом.

— На кошку-Волдеморта, или на Тёмного лорда? — спросила Гермиона и болезненно поморщилась, видимо кляня себя, что не сдержалась.

— Разумеется, на кошку! — сказала Панси; и, когда Миллисента, крепче сжав в пальцах палочку, злобно на неё посмотрела, пискнула: — Она очень симпатичная кошечка, Бычара! Бог мой, если б я знала, что ты примешь всё так близко к сердцу! Вот если Драко такое скажет, ты ведь...

— ...Заколдую его до следующего вторника, — мрачно закончила Миллисента, но палочку всё же убрала. — Ты сама сможешь оценить Волди, Грейнджер, — добавила она крайне неловко, — когда та здесь появится – она сейчас где-то в поезде. Ну, знаешь, ей же не усидеть спокойно в корзине.

Забини фыркнул и вытянул шею, высматривая кого-то за остатками дверей.

— А где Грег? Только не говорите мне, что он всё ещё в уборной. Этот человек может загадить нам всю Англию, честное слово.

— Фу, — пробормотала Панси, содрогаясь.

— Ладно тебе, Панси. Наличие хорошей пищеварительной системы достойно уважения, — сказал Забини и выжидательно замолчал.

Лицо у Рона вымученно задёргалось: должно быть, удовольствие от низкопробной шутки боролось с досадой, что пошутил не кто иной, как Блейз Забини, поэтому смеяться нельзя ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Гарри не смог оценить ни шутку – та, по его мнению, в лучшем случае тянула лишь на пошлое хихиканье – ни мук Рона. Гарри сейчас было слишком некомфортно, и он точно знал почему.

И Блейз Забини, сидевший так близко, что его дыхание ощущалось на щеке, был совсем ни при чём.

Так же как и Миллисента, назвавшая свою кошку в честь Волдеморта и то, что Гарри приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы не рассказать о тех временах, когда Гермиона, кажется целую жизнь назад, с помощью Оборотного случайно превратила себя в одного из питомцев Булстроуд.

И уж конечно дело было вовсе не в том, что он узнал – больше, чем ему бы хотелось – о туалетных привычках Грегори Гойла или что, судя по тому, как развиваются события, тот, скорее всего, сейчас здесь появится, чтобы отдавить Гарри ноги и усесться к нему на колени.

И даже не в том, что почему-то никто не пришёл узнать, отчего тут так шумят. А это было и в самом деле подозрительно.

Гарри переживал из-за того, что Панси случайно упомянула о Драко чёртовом Малфое.

Он знал, что Малфой вернётся в Хогвартс в этом году: МакГонагалл специально назначила Гарри встречу в его временном министерском кабинете и с весёлым блеском в глазах рассказала об этом. Думала, наверное, что Гарри с этим не справится или что-то вроде того – кто, блин, её разберёт. Но можно знать об этом – и... знать. Внезапно вспотев, Гарри вытер ладони о брюки, стараясь не думать, как в последний раз видел Малфоя, о страшной бессильной ярости у того на лице.

Гарри уже понял, что не в состоянии держать себя в руках, когда Гермиона вдруг очень решительно сказала:

— Не то, чтобы я не наслаждалась нашей милой беседой... — и сделала паузу, смысл которой был предельно ясен. Гермиона всегда читала Гарри как книгу. И, учитывая, насколько внимательно Гермиона читала книги, трудно было решить, благословение это или проклятье.

— Я так рад, — сказал Забини со всей возможной честностью, снова включая свою ты-единственная-девушка-на-земле-Гермиона-Грейнджер улыбку.

Вот же отморозок! Несмотря на свои принципы, Гарри был почти впечатлён, ведь чтобы быть таким скользким манипулятором, Забини нужно было сочетать в себе настоящую преданность делу и богатую практику. 

— Слушай ты, мудак... — начал Рон, и замолк в нерешительности: слизеринцы, похоже, страдали избирательной потерей слуха, все они выжидательно смотрели в коридор.

Гарри поймал себя на том, что царапает ногтями ладони, и прекратил это занятие. Наверняка останутся отметины.

— Что за вонь? — беспечно спросил Забини, принюхиваясь и помахивая перед носом ладонью.

— Подотрись, сам воняешь, — сказал Гойл, вырисовываясь в дверном проёме, демонстрируя острое, как бритва, чувство юмора и с тоской оглядывая занятые места. — Кто это дверь расфигачил?

— Бычара, — быстро ответила Панси.

— Стукачка, — поморщилась Миллисента.

Может, Забини таймер установил, и скоро здесь, в купе, с пятиминутными интервалами должен был собраться весь Слизерин?

— Хм, — глубокомысленно заметил Гойл, обведя купе ещё парой тоскливых взглядов.

— Ох, Мерлина ради, — спохватилась Гермиона, — Репаро! Капациус Экстремис! — колдовала она мастерски, делая лёгкие пассы палочкой, направляя её в сторону одного сидения, затем другого. Купе со зловещим скрежетом расширилось; для поезда это, кажется, не создало никаких проблем.

Гойл хрюкнул что-то, что могло даже сойти за благодарность – ну, или всё-таки не могло, – и прошёл в купе, едва не застряв в дверном проёме: похоже, Гермиона вложила в своё Репаро больше рвения, чем было необходимо.

— Сколько вас там ещё осталось? — спросил Гарри, не в силах справиться с раздражением. Гермиона, похоже, уже смирилась с набегом слизеринцев, да и Малфой мог оказаться здесь в любую минуту – и жизнь сразу превратится в полный отстой. И что прикажете делать? Вот надо же было позволить Кингсли убедить себя, что вернуться в Хогвартс и сдать наконец ТРИТОНЫ, после того, как год неофициально проработал аврором – отличная идея!

Последовавшее в ответ короткое молчание продлилось, кажется, слишком долго, почти до самой Шотландии. Раньше Гарри даже не задавался вопросом, с какой стати тратить впустую столько времени, ведь поезд всё равно работает на магии. Гарри не возражал бы очутиться в Хогвартсе, скажем, прямо сейчас и спрятаться уже в гриффиндорской башне. Если брать еду в гостиную и всегда садиться за первую парту, можно, если повезёт, вообще за весь учебный год не увидеть ни одного слизеринца.

— Тебе нас мало? — после паузы плюс-минус лет в миллион как ни в чём не бывало выдала Миллисента. — Ну, Винс умер, ты знаешь, так что его мы тут вряд ли увидим. Остальные – это в основном наши родители, которые теперь в Азкабане, Поттер. Ты же сам их туда отправил, должен знать.

— Милли, — резко остановил её Забини. Неприятный тон странно контрастировал с именем, более подходящим домашней любимице.

— Да ладно тебе, Блейз, всё я понимаю, — спокойно сказала Миллисента.

Ничего себе, весело, – Гарри смотрел на них, аж глаза жгло. К тестралам их, блин! К нему ещё какие-то претензии? Всё, что должны были сделать Пожиратели, чтобы не попасть в тюрьму – не становиться грёбаными Пожирателями. Они что вообще, просто споткнулись и упали на тёмную сторону?

Снова вспомнилось – как случалось не раз, когда Гарри вовсе не хотел этого, – какое выражение было на лице у Малфоя, когда судили его и его родителей.

— Это сделал не только Гарри, — возмутилась Гермиона. — Он был одним из пятидесяти членов Визенгамота. Нечего на него всё сваливать. И вообще, — добавила она голосом префекта, — он просто хотел, чтобы восторжествовала справедливость. Вы не можете его обвинять!

Это, конечно же, было правдой, но Гарри заметил, как сразу омрачилась и загустела атмосфера в купе. Гермионе на это указывать было бесполезно, она никогда не учитывала, с кем говорит.

Гарри почувствовал себя почти счастливым, когда дверь снова открылась, и Гермиона не могла больше вещать о прописных истинах или поэтически расписывать, как это почётно – в его-то возрасте! – служить в Визенгамоте. Разумеется, это «почти счастье» было изрядно приправлено холодным «малфоевским» страхом, однако немного холодного страха всегда оживляет жизнь, не так ли?

Никогда раньше Гарри так не радовался Теодору Нотту. Тот, конечно, выглядел как помесь кролика с ядовитой тентакулой, и Гарри Нотту вообще никогда ещё не радовался, но это уже детали. Главное, на него можно было отвлечься, особенно если не обращать внимания на его зубы.

Нотт осмотрелся, и, кажется, не увидел никого, кроме Гарри.

Гарри лихорадочно соображал, стараясь выдержать мрачный неподвижный взгляд Нотта. Всё нормально. Да, отец Нотта, один из немногих Пожирателей избежал заточения в Азкабан, но только потому, что находился под заклинаниями в Мунго, и никто уже не надеялся, что он выйдет из комы.

— Неужели мы и правда это делаем? — не отрывая взгляда, спросил Нотт, хотя слова явно предназначались не Гарри.

Рон резко выдохнул, словно только что понял всю соль интриги.

— В каком-то роде, — сказал Забини, а потом весело добавил: — Хотя всё идёт не так хорошо, как я надеялся; да, Гарри? — он ткнул Гарри локтем, как бы показывая, что это шутка. — Проходи, садись, Тео.

Нотт не сел.

— Схожу за Драко, — сказал он, и Гарри почувствовал, как дёрнулись мышцы на лице – неизвестно, что там на нём отразилось, но в ответ во взгляде Нотта появилось что-то презрительно-понимающее, что-то, что в любом случае ничего хорошего не сулило.

— Сядь, — приказал Забини, внезапно гораздо менее дружелюбно. — Драко знает, где мы. Ему надо лишь вытащить метлу из задницы и сделать всё правильно.

Правильно? Признать, что слизеринцы действуют по какому-то плану, было неприятно, хотя это и так очевидно, даже если до сих пор казалось, что они «просто разговаривали с Поттером, без всякой тёмной магии».

Тем не менее Нотт сел, и Гарри стало трудно сосредоточиться. Нотт всё ещё смотрел на него, но опять мрачно, и почему-то от этого стало ещё хуже. За его взглядом стояла пустота, так в прошлом году на Гарри смотрели слишком часто – и не только враги.

Наверное, не следовало думать о своих слизеринских одноклассниках, как о врагах. Гарри очень старался этого не делать, у него даже получалось, если только не среди ночи. Но кого можно обвинять в мыслях, что приходят в три часа ночи? За них Гарри стыдно не было.

Рон прочистил горло, покраснел, когда все на него обернулись, и задрал подбородок (видимо для храбрости).

— Прекрасно, — выпалил он. — Не планируете ли, мать вашу, свалить отсюда?

Это и правда было в какой-то степени смело, и Гарри был впечатлён, но Рон неправильно выразился – в любой момент Забини мог сказать...

— Нет, — сказал Забини, настолько приторным и честным тоном, что Гарри едва не запустил в ублюдка Петрификус тоталус. И как только он раньше не замечал, насколько Забини раздражает? — Я бы предложил раздать Взрывающиеся карты, — продолжил он, едва не источая солнечный свет и единорогов, — но, возможно, нам стоит подождать Драко. Он такой вспыльчивый, кто знает, что может устроить, если начнём без него.

Гермиона фыркнула, и Гарри пообещал себе, что скорее сдохнет, чем станет добровольно играть во Взрывающиеся карты с Малфоем.

— Лучше сыграем во Взрывающегося Уизли, — тихо произнесла Панси – и закатила глаза, когда Забини взглянул на неё, остерегая.

Рон стал малиновым, можно было спорить на несколько галлеонов, что он вот-вот самовозгорится.

— Нет, но, — начал Рон, делая ещё одну героическую, но определённо бессмысленную попытку вывести слизеринцев на чистую воду, — вы что, всерьёз собираетесь сидеть тут с нами всю дорогу до Хогвартса?

— Какой острый ум, удивительно, что ты ещё не порезался, — пробубнила Панси себе под нос.

— Что это, вообще, такое? — громко и сурово произнёс Рон, Панси расправила плечи, открыла рот и...

Открылась дверь.

Гарри пытался дышать, но это оказалось нереально трудно; сердце внезапно вознамерилось побить рекорд скорости, а желудок – отдельно от тела аппарировать в Австралию. Не нужно было смотреть, чтобы понять, что это Малфой. Но Гарри не смог остановиться и всё же перевёл взгляд на дверной проём, охватывая Малфоя взглядом с головы до ног, каждую черточку – вспышка светлых, почти белых волос, чёткие линии стильного костюма, начищенная до блеска обувь и бледная, как у самой Смерти, кожа.

— Выше нос, Драко, — непонятно к чему сказала Миллисента. — Входи и садись со мной.

Гарри не хотел на него смотреть, но не мог удержаться. Если не осторожничать, можно было случайно встретиться с Малфоем взглядами, хотя, похоже, что тот и сам этого избегал.

Это не утешало, а раздражало.

— Хватит колебаться, хрен ты гидриппусов, садись давай, — сказал Забини, после того, как Малфой несколько минут стоял в нерешительности, изображая статую.

Железное спокойствие Малфоя дало трещину, он повернулся, чтобы бросить свирепый взгляд на Забини – но промахнулся и посмотрел прямо на Гарри.

Гарри мысленно дал себе подзатыльник и быстро отвёл глаза – но не раньше, чем осознал, как раздражение на лице у Малфоя сменилось на горестную ненависть.

В пору было себя возненавидеть и основательно насладиться этим чувством, потому что не смотреть на Малфоя было выше сил; Гарри всё смотрел и смотрел, будто собственные глаза ему больше не подчинялись. Малфой что... дрожал? Кажется, так оно и было; и если он дрожал от ярости, разумней всего было бы срочно достать палочку; однако Малфой неловко попятился.

— Не могу, — несмотря на слова, ледяным тоном произнёс он, и выскочил в коридор. 

Палочку Малфой, как оказалось, сжимал в руке. Отступая, он ударил ей по двери, и та с шумом за ним захлопнулась.

В душе сразу вспыхнул гнев, стараясь подавить его, Гарри отметил про себя, что это была новая палочка. Он же отдал Драко палочку! Зачем ему новая? Этот идиот что, считал, что она теперь испорчена оттого, что ей пользовался Гарри?

Он вскочил с места, не успев обдумать, что собирается делать.

— Не утруждайся, — сказала Панси, с крупицами перца в голосе. — Если хочет быть жалким, просто позволь ему.

— Не тебе говорить! — огрызнулся Гарри.

Панси села очень прямо.

— Но я здесь, верно? И я очень стараюсь.

— Да, но зачем, вот в чём вопрос, — вмешалась в разговор Гермиона. — Давайте, колитесь, во что вы все тут играете?

— Играем? — поспешно ответил Забини и улыбнулся изменчивой, неискренней улыбкой. — Мы просто хотим быть друзьями. Разве не очевидно?

Гарри чувствовал себя пойманным между Сциллой и Харибдой: здесь, в купе, кучка сукиных детей, притворяющихся, что хотят стать друзьями, а снаружи ещё один ублюдок, который даже не помочится на Гарри, будь он огнём охвачен.

Ноги приняли решение за него, и Гарри оказался в коридоре – напутствия: «Просто крикни, если мы тебе понадобимся, Гарри!» (обеспокоенное, от Гермионы) и «Только не в ближайший туалет, если ценишь свою жизнь!» (саркастичное, от Забини) летели вслед – а он всё ещё не знал, зачем преследует Малфоя, и что, блин, скажет ему, когда догонит.

Малфоя, конечно, в коридоре уже не было.

Объяснение нашлось быстро. На полу в коридоре, прижавшись спиной к стене и скрестив ноги, сидела Луна, в левой руке она держала внушительный, покрытый убористым почерком, свиток, а в правой – палочку. Из палочки исходил густой, почти осязаемый свет, он поднимался к потолку и затем водопадом спускался вниз в обе стороны. Как понял Гарри, она создавала некий барьер, не позволяя никому пройти по этому коридору.

Никому, кроме тех, кого хотела пропустить.

Луна посмотрела вверх на Гарри и отрешённо улыбнулась.

— Привет, Гарри, — сказала она. — Хорошо провёл лето?

— Ммм, — в сомнении произнёс Гарри. Не нужно было его пытать, и так признался бы, что любит Луну. Но иногда сказать с точностью, глупа ли она, не мог. Скорее всего, это она считала его глупым и постоянно указывала на что-нибудь очень важное, правда всегда осторожно, не в лоб. Всё лето выносили приговоры, виновных отсылали отбывать наказание – несколько месяцев упорной работы, чтобы победила справедливость. Это ведь хорошо? Гарри именно так и думал, большую часть времени.

— Полагаю, да. Э-э-э, а что ты тут делаешь?

Луну, похоже, вопрос удивил.

— О, просто читаю письмо. Мне его Рольф прислал.

Гарри едва не попался и не спросил, кто такой, к чёрту, этот Рольф, и при чём он здесь вообще, но в последнюю минуту с непревзойдённым мастерством перевёл разговор в нужное русло:

— Нет, я о заклинании.

— А, ты об этом? - сказала Луна. — Просто оказываю другу услугу.

Гарри ждал.

— Тебе ещё что-то нужно? — спросила Луна, потом вздохнула, кивая головой, словно услышала то, чего Гарри не говорил.

— Знаешь, он тебя простит, Гарри. Просто дай ему время.

Интересно, о ком это она? Неужели о Малфое? По закону подлости, именно о нём.

— Я искал Малфоя, — сказал Гарри, стараясь по возможности не раздражаться.

— Да, я знаю, — сказала Луна и огляделась по сторонам, словно Малфой мог прятаться поблизости. — Его тут нет, — сообщила она, что было лишним.

— Он простит меня? — повторил Гарри, щёки у которого внезапно вспыхнули от негодования, а нервы напряглись от возмущения.

— Разве ты этого не хочешь? — спросила Луна серьёзно.

Гарри тяжело сглотнул, пытаясь избавиться от сильных эмоций, казалось намертво застрявших комком в горле.

— Малфой может идти на хер хоть сейчас.

— Да, уверена, он может, — сказала Луна с ещё большей серьёзностью. — Но, Гарри – ты этого и правда хочешь?

И тогда... Ну, это же Луна! Гарри не знал, действительно ли она забыла, зачем поддерживала заклинание, или просто хотела преподать ему какой-то непонятный урок, но заклинание барьера она сняла.

Почти половина магического мира ехала сейчас в этом поезде, и большинство волшебников, наверное, торчало в коридорах, надеясь встретиться с Гарри. Так что он живо запрыгнул обратно в купе, утягивая за собой Луну, и захлопнул дверь.

Забини среагировал с удивительной быстротой и проницательностью: вскочил и помог Гарри, усилив его запирающее заклинание, добавив ещё и непрозрачности на стекло, и смерил Луну внимательным взглядом.

— Не смотри на меня так, Блейз, — безмятежно сказала Луна, и обратилась к Гарри: — Все просто хотят поздороваться, — она присела рядом с Панси. — Знаешь, они всего лишь люди.

— Многих из них я почти не знаю, — сказал Гарри, и это было правдой. Он едва ли близко знал кого-то в школе. Если задуматься, все, кого он знал достаточно хорошо, ехали сейчас в этом купе.

— Пока не знаешь, — весело ответила Луна. — Разве не приятно, что столько людей отправилось в Хогвартс только чтобы встретиться с тобой, Гарри? — и, прежде чем он успел возразить, что нет, это вовсе не приятно, она подняла палочку и направила её в окно. — Нехорошо сидеть в темноте, Гарри: это привлекает разумные тени, — сказала она и раскрыла жалюзи.

За окном мимо них проплывали поля, на них паслись овцы. Тёмно-серые облака скользили по хмурому небу. И красная от натуги ведьма в непромокаемой мантии, неистово хлопающей полами на ветру, мчалась на метле, стараясь угнаться за скоростным поездом. Одной рукой она пыталась их сфотографировать, другой отчаянно цеплялась за дрожавшее древко.

День просто не мог стать ещё хуже – он только начался, лишь близился полдень, – но Блейз Забини, быстро поднявшийся до позиции человека, которого Гарри невзлюбил больше остальных, сказал легкомысленно:

— Что же, не будем её разочаровывать, дадим, о чём написать, а, Гарри? — развернулся и поцеловал Гарри. Прямо в губы.

***


	2. Глава 2. Неуютный праздник

\- Ну, это было весело, - сказала Гермиона, когда они, хлюпая по лужам, на бегу запрыгнули в уже отъезжающую карету.

Дождь лил как из ведра, Гарри промок до самых трусов. «Если бы была награда за преуменьшение, - устало подумал он, пытаясь найти на одежде хоть какое-то сухое место и протереть очки, - она бы с лёгкостью её получила».

\- Да, да, ну поржали с минуту, - сказал Рон, пробуя стряхнуть с рук воду, дождевые капли полетели в разные стороны, тут же угодив Гарри в глаз. - Мне особенно понравилась та часть, когда мы сидели и неловко молчали аж два часа.

Гермиона наморщила лоб:

\- Думаю, их могло быть и три.

\- Может, ты и права, - произнёс Рон, и желудок у него громко, протяжно заурчал, - так жаль, что остальным пришлось вернуться за сундуками, и мы потеряли их в давке, да? Сейчас бы сидели и продолжали молчать, если бы они нас догнали.

Луна отвернулась к окну, уставившись на проливной дождь, и, как обычно, высказалась со всей своей непосредственностью:

\- Да, приятно иногда отдохнуть от разговоров, не так ли?

\- И не всё это время было тихо, - задумчиво добавила Гермиона. - Кое-кто чавкал, наслаждаясь своими бутербродами.

Рон покраснел.

\- По крайней мере, я хотя бы не целовался с Блейзом Забини, да! - малодушно заявил он.

Гарри уставился на него. С одной стороны, корреспондентка исчезла сразу же, как только сделала тот снимок, но с другой стороны, она ретировалась, потому что теперь у неё было фото, на котором Гарри Поттера целовал Блейз Забини. Гарри никак не мог решить, что хуже – что снимок существует, или что, как только Забини совершил грязный поступок, он вытер рот рукой, издал звук отвращения и сказал, ухмыляясь, как полный мудак: «Фу! Предложить тебе мятный леденец в следующий раз?»

\- Я НЕ ЦЕЛОВАЛ БЛЕЙЗА ЗАБИНИ! - громче, чем стоило бы, сказал Гарри. Ещё раз! Ублюдку просто повезло, что Гарри не встал и не открутил ему голову; ни один присяжный не осудил бы его.

\- Да, приятель, это он тебя поцеловал, - усмехнулся Рон.

\- Рон, это не смешно, - морща нос, сказала Гермиона. - Совсем не смешно! Льёт дождь, я промокла, и слизеринцы что-то замышляют. Волдеморта нет, а чёртовы слизеринцы до сих пор строят козни! - она скрестила руки на груди и нахохлилась, словно приготовилась к бою.

\- О! Так тебе не понравилось, что ты промокла? - сказала Луна. - Мне нравится дождь. Он заставляет меня грустить.

Она вынула волшебную палочку из складок своей мантии, и вскоре жар Осушающего заклинания подобрался к коже Гарри.

\- Я тоже нервничаю из-за возвращения в Хогвартс, Гермиона, - убирая палочку, добавила Луна.

Гермиона сдулась, словно из неё выпустили воздух.

\- Это будет странно, - весело продолжила Луна, составляя серьёзную конкуренцию Гермионе в борьбе за умение преуменьшать, - но мне очень нравится вся эта странность, а вам разве нет?

\- И всё становится ещё страньше, когда Забини так засасывает Гарри, - поигрывая бровями, уточнил Рон.

\- Да он просто чмокнул меня! - запротестовал Гарри, изо всех сил желая, однако без особой надежды на везение, чтобы этот мерзкий момент стёрся из памяти. А Рон совсем не помогал. - Он едва коснулся меня! - добавил Гарри для большей убедительности, потому что это было правдой, черт возьми.

\- Рон просто пытается завести тебя, Гарри, - фыркнув, сказала Гермиона. - Просто игнорируй его.

Она казалась расслабленной, если бы её не выдавали руки, лежавшие на коленях: пальцы были плотно стиснуты в замок.

\- Разве так говорят о любимом? - издевательски поинтересовался Рон, уворачиваясь от Гермионы, пытавшейся ударить его по плечу.

\- Смотрите! Мы почти добрались, - сказала Луна, открывая окно и высовывая голову, тем самым позволяя дождю хлестать прямо внутрь кареты. - Как красиво, правда? - с улыбкой добавила она, повернувшись к остальным. С её носа соскользнула крупная дождевая капля.

И правда, перед ними открывался потрясающий вид на ночной Хогвартс, с его тысячами освещенных и мерцающих окон. «Странно, как быстро привыкаешь к чему-то», - подумал Гарри, всматриваясь сквозь потоки дождя. За последний год Хогвартс стал означать для него намного больше, чем прежде: стал местом поиска доказательств разных злодеяний, свидетелем десятков ночных дежурств, поминальных церемоний в честь павших в битве. Хогвартс стал и маяком надежды на будущее, поскольку там Волшебная Британия объединила свою магию, чтобы восстановить разрушения. Каким-то образом тот факт, что Гарри там учился, отошёл на второй план.

Сейчас, когда карета плавно притормозила перед каменными ступенями, ведущими к замку, Гарри почувствовал где-то внутри знакомые мурашки от волнения. Он любил Хогвартс. Это первое место, где он действительно чувствовал себя как дома; первое место, где он по-настоящему ощутил, что у него есть семья.

***

Гарри ненавидел Хогвартс; на самом деле, чёрт возьми, его ненавидел.

Выйдя из кареты, он тут же попал в толпу таких же мокрых, взволнованных сокурсников, и хорошее настроение пропало. Кто-то неизвестный схватил его сзади и с радостным криком, едва не придушив и вырвав у Гарри клок волос, с силой стащил с него шарф. Дотянуться до волшебной палочки Гарри не мог, потому что было слишком тесно. Да, если бы и смог, что бы он сделал? Какое заклинание применил бы? Это же школьники.

Гарри потребовалась всего секунда, чтобы вспомнить, что он теперь тоже школьник.

Несколько прошедших недель он постоянно переживал, как вернётся к учёбе, теперь это беспокойство ударило под дых с новой силой. Он всегда боялся этого первого дня – и церемония сортировки в тревожных снах играла важную роль - но прибыв наконец в Хогвартс, ничего утешительного он тут не нашёл.

Не требовалось быть Трелони, чтобы предсказать, что церемония сортировки будет немного неловкой. Дело в том, что весь прошедший год школа была закрыта, а это означало вдвое больше детей на церемонии распределения по факультетам, а также вдвое больше новых слизеринцев, к тому же, чтобы закончить обучение, приехали студенты из других школ, и их тоже нужно было определить на факультеты. Гарри ожидал, что в послевоенное время даже самый фанатичный приверженец чистокровности почувствует дискомфорт, распределившись на Слизерин. Естественно, слизеринцы совсем не плохи: Снейп, например, был одним из них, он, конечно, был сволочью, но всё же оказался ничуть не хуже гриффиндорцев. Храбрый, самоотверженный и всесторонний - герой, несмотря на то, что каждую секунду жизни явно ненавидел Гарри. Но если забыть про Снейпа, распределиться в Слизерин – факультет, где воспитывались наиболее могущественные волшебники, пытавшиеся захватить мир, но так и не сумевшие им управлять, - надо думать, было равносильно удару по яйцам. Чистое, но некомпетентное зло – не лучший пример для подражания.

\- Прочь с дороги, - раздался знакомый холодный голос, и толпа расступилась перед...

Ещё бы, это был именно он. Гарри не видел лица Малфоя, только его удаляющуюся спину. Презрительные слова: «Знаменитый Гарри Поттер», скользнули в ухо вместе с каплей ледяной воды, и нельзя было с уверенностью сказать, действительно ли Малфой произнёс это вслух, или собственное подсознание обмануло Гарри.

\- Пошли, - нетерпеливо прошептала ему Гермиона, появившись рядом, и едва не сбив с ног. Мантия у неё была расстёгнута, и весь вид показывал, что она собой недовольна. Схватив Гарри за руку, она больно дёрнула его, а Рон, видимо уже потерявший мантию в потасовке, подтолкнул сзади, едва не заставив упасть на колени.

С этой сомнительной помощью Гарри с трудом пробился сквозь толпу вверх по каменным ступеням. Массивные дубовые двери, ведущие в вестибюль, были открыты, Гарри почувствовал облегчение от света и простора, распахнувшегося перед ним, однако тут же обратил внимание, что на каждом холсте, висевшем в поле его зрения, его приветствовали: похоже, это были волшебники со всех картин замка. Подчас они, пробивая себе дорогу, толкали друг друга локтями, сбивая с полотен отслоившуюся краску, – это смущало.

В конце концов, Гарри почти боялся не церемонии распределения.

Он заметил – действительно, трудно было не заметить, - что почти сразу после битвы за Хогвартс вместо печальной известности он заполучил великую, а вернее просто ужасающую популярность. Весь последний год он практически жил в своем кабинете в Министерстве, спал на походной кровати и ел там же, чтобы не выходить на улицу, кроме как по служебным делам. Дело в том, что, куда бы ни пришёл, он в любом месте непреднамеренно создавал беспорядки. Например, в Сент-Мунго всё ещё лечились три девочки-подростка, страдающие от медленно заживающих травм, полученных в результате давки, после того, как в последний раз он решил, что будет достаточно безопасно спуститься в Диагон-аллею и купить почитать что-то, кроме министерских бумаг.

Гарри даже пришлось нанять секретаря, чтобы справиться с объёмом приходящей от фанатов почты. И, хотя Алистеру было уже за восемьдесят, он был почти таким же высоким, как Хагрид, и создавалось впечатление, что он ест камни на завтрак и ножи на обед. А иногда в его глазах мелькали такие забавные искры, что Гарри хотелось спрятаться под стол, на случай, если Алистер втайне тоже окажется его ярым фанатом. Размышляя о Хагриде, Гарри всегда начинал тосковать по дому, которого у него никогда не было. Сейчас Хагрида пригласили читать лекции по магическим существам в Шармбатоне. На самом деле Гарри был рад за него, просто... хотелось бы, чтобы Хагрид был здесь. Тогда всё было бы намного проще.

Наверное, было бы немного легче мириться с нежелательным вниманием, если бы люди действительно хотели поговорить с ним, но он прекрасно понимал, чего они хотели на самом деле - самоотверженного героя Ежедневного пророка. Тем не менее, он научился улыбаться, быть вежливым и стараться не сходить с ума. Гарри всё ждал, что перестанет быть Новостью номер один, ведь, несмотря на победу, он всё ещё просто Гарри, не так ли? И скоро люди это поймут, Магический мир ведь очень мал.

Гарри поспешил в Большой зал, к столу Гриффиндора, почти раздавленный теми, кто хотел сесть рядом с ним, казалось, они готовы были растерзать в клочья Рона с Гермионой, только бы достичь своей цели. Когда большая часть учеников расселась наконец по местам, Гарри заметил на другом краю стола Невилла и они обменялись смущенными кивками. Невилл также был окружен плотным кольцом, но для него это имело больше смысла: тихий и неуклюжий Невилл превратился в бойца сопротивления и убил мечом огромную змею. Если и была веская причина преклоняться перед героем - это точно она.

Когда все уселись за столы и уставились на Гарри (он надеялся, что у всех у них под конец ужина все-таки заболят шеи), директриса МакГонагалл поднялась из-за полупустого профессорского стола и откашлялась, прочищая горло. Несколько человек обернулись на нее... но потом все равно опять переключились на Гарри. Появилось желание спрятаться под стол. К тому же всё время хотелось пригладить волосы, чтобы закрыть шрам, поэтому Гарри стиснул пальцы в замок, удерживая руки на коленях. Он почему-то сомневался, что попытка скрыть пресловутый шрам сработает.

Гарри думал, что МакГонагалл сразу же приступит к распределению новичков. Ведь чем скорее это произойдет, тем быстрее закончится вечер. Гарри с нетерпением ждал момента, когда войдет в свою гостиную, и напомнит всем, что, чёрт возьми, пора бы уже пережить всю эту историю с победой над Темным лордом, или Гарри придётся отказаться от экзаменов. И тут новое беспокойство охватило его: что если он их провалит?

Подумать обо всём этом подробнее у Гарри не получилось, потому что в этот момент директор МакГонагалл, вместо начала церемонии распределения, объявила нечто иное. Словно между делом она заявила, что в этом году всё пройдёт по-другому, и на факультеты будут распределены не только новые ученики.

Как только МакГонагалл это сказала, Гарри сразу же осознал, что произойдет дальше. Он мог бы даже восхититься дерзостью директрисы, если бы не был так сильно на неё зол.

МакГонагалл даже не пыталась притвориться, что будет справедливо использовать Сортировочную шляпу на уже обучавшихся в Хогвартсе. Она просто посмотрела в свиток и сказала:

\- Наших студентов, вернувшихся на седьмой курс не так много, поэтому я решила распределить их всего на два факультета: Гриффиндор и Слизерин. Терри, Джастин, Панси и Миллисента, будьте добры, встаньте и присоединитесь к своим новым соседям за столом Гриффиндора.

За столами все стали яростно перешептываться, пламя свечей всколыхнулось и замерцало. Гарри сидел спиной к слизеринскому столу, собрав всю свою волю в кулак, он заставил себя не вертеться, чтобы посмотреть вокруг. Но ведь не обязательно поворачиваться полностью, да? Он бросил косой взгляд на стол Гриффиндора, и увидел, как Терри Бут и Джастин Финч Флетчли втискиваются за стол на другом конце. Но где же Панси Паркинсон и Миллисента Булстроуд? Гарри быстро скользнул взглядом по залу, разглядев, как эта парочка плетется между столами со скоростью улитки с похмелья. Чуть поодаль Гарри разглядел вспышку белокурых волос, и так спешно обернулся назад, что шея заныла. Мерлин.

Странно, но вспомнились слова Малфоя, сказанные им в поезде, и холодным ясным звоном отдались в ушах: «Не могу». Не может что? Быть вежливым с Гарри? Быть в одной с ним гребаной комнате? Ладно, всё будет хорошо.

\- Панси и Миллисента в Гриффиндоре! - прошептала Гермиона Гарри в ухо. - Мерлин! Да они же загрызут меня, пока я спать буду.

Гарри протянул руку и сжал её ладонь, Гермиона вцепилась в него в ответ.

Как только теперь уже бывшие слизеринки сели, прозвучали редкие аплодисменты, чисто из вежливости. Гарри скользнул взглядом по столу и отметил, что Миллисента Булстроуд выглядит, словно её долбанули по лбу сковородой, а Панси Паркинсон задрала подбородок так высоко, что практически уставилась в потолок.

Произведя в уме нехитрые вычисления, Гарри с отчаянной надеждой пожелал, чтобы его худшие опасения не сбылись. Из его однокурсников вернулось девять парней – пять из Гриффиндора, включая Терри и Джастина, и четыре из Слизерина. Пять на одном факультете, и четыре на другом - ведь это нормально? Для него или для Рона нет никаких оснований внезапно поменять факультет. Вообще никаких.

\- И остаётся ещё один новый слизеринец, - сказала МакГонагалл, и сердце у Гарри, словно неуправляемая тележка Гринготтса, мчащаяся в глубины хранилищ, ушло в пятки. - Гарри Поттер, пожалуйста, присоединитесь к своим новым соседям за столом Слизерина.

«Что сделать»? - удивился Гарри. Он рассчитывал, что останется за своим столом. Он слишком стар, чтобы его куда-то тащили. Возможно, если возражать достаточно громко, директриса будет вынуждена отступить. От переполняющих эмоций стало трудно дышать. Разве в его жизни было недостаточно дерьма, чтобы сейчас его ещё и разлучили с друзьями, вынудили отправиться к?.. к?..

Он никак не мог додумать эту мысль, разум сопротивлялся. Почему он должен заставлять себя сидеть с людьми, которые ему не нравятся? Как же жаль, правда. Не дрогнув даже перед лицом смерти, он сможет справиться с... с...

С тем, чтобы спать в одной комнате с Драко Малфоем.

\- По крайней мере, Паркинсон с Булстроуд всего лишь съедят тебя, - прошептал Гарри на ухо Гермионе, пытаясь подняться на ноги, которые совсем не слушались. Гермиона вцепилась в его руку, явно не собираясь отпускать. - Малфой же выпотрошит меня… и поржёт над моими кишками.

\- Нет, он не станет, - без особой убеждённости сказала Гермиона.

\- Приятель, тебе не нужно соглашаться, - добавил Рон, выглядывая из-за плеча Гермионы, волосы у которой распушились от дождя и стали виться и торчать в разные стороны с еще большим размахом. – МакГонагалл сошла с ума. Её следует остановить, пока мы не сможем поместить её в палату Януса Тики. Для её же блага, - Рон начал кивать так энергично, что удивительно, как у него нос не отвалился.

МакГонагалл снова кашлянула, и продолжила со стальным убеждением в голосе:

\- Сегодня, прямо здесь, прямо сейчас, у нас есть великолепный шанс: начать всё с начала. Сегодня мы можем построить лучшее, светлое будущее для Хогвартса, стереть старые предрассудки и создать новые, более прочные связи между факультетами. Мы виновны в том, что позволили давней межфакультетской вражде превратиться во что-то более тёмное, - её голос стал на тон звонче. - Отныне никакого соперничества! Мы - одно сообщество, и если хотим, чтобы система факультетов осталась в Хогвартсе и дальше, со всеми её преимуществами, мы все должны пересмотреть наши собственные чувства и решить, что важнее: индивидуальные желания или общее благо. Начнём прямо сейчас.

\- Ох ты ж, пиздец-то какой! - сказал Рон, пожалуй слишком громко, потому что прямо на другом конце стола, Миллисента весьма неженственно фыркнула.

\- Полагаю, делить спальню с этими двумя будет не так и плохо, - с некоторым сомнением пробормотала Гермиона, сдерживаясь, чтобы не передёрнуться. Хватка на руке Гарри стала ещё сильнее.

Что ж, никто не посмеет утверждать, что Гарри Поттер не понимает намёков. Он с самым безразличным видом, на который только был способен, медленно поднялся на ноги, и также без особого энтузиазма очень медленно и не проявляя никаких эмоций, приложив некоторое усилие, высвободился из мертвой хватки Гермионы. И, стараясь смотреть только себе под ноги, отправиться к слизеринскому столу. В зале стояла гробовая тишина, был слышен лишь звук его шагов по каменному полу. Да, жизнь снова круто изменилась; жаль, что это не принесло никакого удовольствия.

Тишина была почти абсолютной до тех пор, пока Блейз Забини, король идиотов, не воскликнул:

\- Эй, Поттер, сюда!

Гарри поднял глаза и увидел, как Забини ухмыляется и машет ему рукой. Никогда раньше Гарри не замечал, чтобы кто-то махал в такой пассивно-агрессивной манере, но всё когда-нибудь бывает впервые.

\- Добро пожаловать в нашу большую счастливую семью, Поттер, - сказал Забини и подмигнул, гад такой.

***

В мире, который так изменился, хоть что-то должно было остаться неизменным: Драко Малфой действительно, на самом деле Гарри ненавидел.

Церемония распределения мучительно продолжалась. Стол Слизерина был пуст на три четверти, а новые сокурсники Гарри сидели, сгрудившись, поближе друг к другу, и, несмотря на инстинкты, кричавшие, чтоб не был придурком и сел поодаль, он не мог противиться: когда Забини пихнул Гойла, чтобы тот подвинулся, Гарри – вот уж точно полный идиот – проскользнул между ними. Прямо перед ним оказался Малфой, а рядом Нотт, снова уставившийся на Гарри этим пустым тревожащим взглядом.

Свет свечей отбрасывал странные, тёмные тени на бледное, заострённое лицо Малфоя, и Гарри не мог удержаться и не посмотреть на него – да и вообще заставить себя отвести от него взгляд.

Прошло много времени с тех пор, как Гарри мог точно определить, как он относится к Малфою. Теперь он этого не знал, что нервировало, но чем больше Гарри думал об этом, тем больше запутывался в своих мыслях. Малфой ему точно не нравился, но иногда Гарри спрашивал себя, не хочет ли он поговорить с Малфоем, получить ответы на вопросы, которых никогда бы в здравом уме не задал, и это сбивало с толку ещё сильнее.

У Малфоя была Тёмная метка. Когда Гарри вспоминал об этом, к горлу подкатывала тошнота.

Однако прямо сейчас Гарри мечтал, чтобы Малфой игнорировал его и дальше. Но тот поступил гораздо хуже: он не просто игнорировал Гарри, а ещё и умудрялся отпускать комментарии по поводу происходящей церемонии распределения, ни к кому не обращаясь.

\- Эсмеральда Снарт - Слизерин! - выкрикнула Шляпа.

\- Мистер Снарт - признан виновным в пособничестве. Пять лет Азкабана, - прошептал Драко. - Миссис Снарт – осталась, судя по всему, в большом доме совсем одна.

\- Элджернон Фиппс - Слизерин! - снова провозгласила Шляпа.

\- Оплакивает потерю старшего брата. Тот был убит аврорским проклятьем, - снова шёпотом прокомментировал Драко, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. - Полагаю, это у нас называется правосудием.

К тому времени, когда шляпа добралась до: «Зандер Монтгомери - Слизерин!», а Драко сообщил воздуху, что родители Зандера недавно развелись: «Посттравматический синдром для их брака оказался непреодолимым испытанием», - с Гарри было уже достаточно.

\- Да, ХОРОШО, Малфой, я понял, - оборвал он.

Малфой наконец соизволил взглянуть на него, и Гарри тут же пожелал провалиться под землю. На лице у Малфоя было самое неприятное выражение: смесь гнева и презрения, от которого Гарри заерзал на скамейке.

\- Поттер, что с тобой? Мандавошки? - весьма нелюбезно спросил Забини, больно толкнув его локтем в бок.

У Гарри тут же промелькнула мысль, не врезать ли Забини в глаз, но внезапно осенило: должно быть, тот его так морально поддержал.

\- Дай ему передохнуть, Драко, - продолжил Забини достаточно тихо, чтобы не услышали за другими столами. - Это же не по вине Поттера всё дерьмо валится на нас, да? Прекрати жалеть себя и соберись, ради Мерлина.

Малфой одарил Забини взглядом, полным яда, и Гарри даже немного Забини посочувствовал, пока не понял, что взглядами того не пронять.

\- На самом деле, - продолжил Забини, ещё больше понижая голос по мере приближения несчастного Зандера, - у меня есть все основания предполагать, что родители юного Монтгомери расстались из-за того, что мистер Монтгомери трахнул маггла. Надо быть внимательнее, если планируешь стать великим сплетником, Драко, так ты получишь гораздо больше удовольствия, - Забини повернул голову в сторону Гарри: - Знаешь, Поттер, моя матушка настоящая королева грязных сплетен, я учился у лучших, - Забини с напускной скромностью потупил взгляд.

Что ж, Гарри не знал, что на это ответить, единственное, что приходило на ум: «Распускать сплетни нехорошо», но он прекрасно понимал, как будет выглядеть, если скажет это вслух. Однако Малфой наконец заткнулся. На протяжении оставшейся церемонии он молчал, что не мешало ему усмехаться. Гарри чувствовал, что не может сидеть напротив Малфоя и хотя бы не посматривать на него, и каждый раз, когда Гарри поднимал глаза, ему казалось, что это дает Малфою новые силы, и злобная ухмылка, как в старые добрые времена, каждый раз снова возникала у него на лице.

Никто из новых студентов Слизерина не сел рядом с ними, Гарри не был уверен почему: то ли из-за статей в жёлтой прессе, которая весь год поливала грязью бывшего Пожирателя Малфоя, то ли из-за не слишком лестных сплетен о самом Гарри.

Церемония распределения продолжилась речью МакГонагалл - о дружбе и сотрудничестве, как и предполагал Гарри, но настолько мажорной и одновременно приторной, что Гарри начал ерзать теперь уже по совершенно другой причине.

\- Отвратительно, правда? - пробормотал Забини вполголоса.

\- Нет, отличная речь, - соврал Гарри, пытаясь подражать Гермионе и представить, как бы отреагировала она. Конечно же, настоящая Гермиона внимательно слушала директрису и делала записи, чтобы вернуться к ним позже. Тем не менее, Гарри было обидно, что хитро ухмыляющийся Забини читал его, словно открытую книгу, и уже явно сделал выводы, приподняв бровь.

В самой ужасной части этой долгой речи МакГонагалл немного надтреснутым голосом сердечно поблагодарила Гарри от имени всей школы. В этот момент Малфой пристально его рассматривал, а он всё это время смотрел немного выше малфоевского уха, чтобы случайно не пасть смертью храбрых от этого саркастического взгляда. Правда, справедливости ради, праздничный ужин тоже был ужасен. Если у Гарри когда-либо и был аппетит, то, увидев, с каким остервенением Малфой швыряет к себе на тарелку всё, до чего может дотянуться, он напрочь его лишился. Хотя и приложил все силы, чтобы проглотить немного ростбифа и йоркширского пудинга. Альтернативой еде было просто сидеть в неловкой тишине, а сегодня Гарри уже намолчался на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Прошло по меньшей мере миллион лет, прежде чем к их столу, сияя улыбкой от уха до уха, подошёл профессор Слагхорн.

\- Смотри-ка, старина Слагги неплохо использовал свой отпуск, - прошептал Забини Гарри в ухо. - Я имею в виду, делал то, что любит больше всего.

Гарри был поражен в самое сердце: Слагхорн во время битвы за Хогвартс проявил себя настоящим храбрецом, это было известно всем. И что с того, если он решил отпраздновать то, что остался жив, набивая себе брюхо разной снедью?

\- Рад вас видеть, сэр, - абсолютно правдиво сказал Гарри.

Если он и должен застрять в Слизерине, то по крайней мере декана этого факультета он всегда уважал.

Слагхорн озорно ему подмигнул.

\- И я вас тоже, мальчик мой, и я тоже. Какое удовольствие видеть вас в Слизерине. Надеюсь, учеба на моём факультете не разочарует вас. Я пока не планирую встречу клуба Слизней, однако вы всегда можете заглянуть в мой кабинет вместе с несколькими студентами ради чашечки чая, как вам идея?

Гарри кивнул, по большей части чтобы не показаться грубым, и попытался сделать вид, что не заметил, как Слагхорн не обратил внимания на сидящих рядом однокурсников. Они-то уж заметили повышенное внимание своего декана к Гарри, и Малфой теперь точно в ярости распотрошит его.

\- На этой неделе пароль – «Победа», - сказал Слагхорн. - Воспользуйтесь им, когда будет нужно, мальчики, - добавил он и отошёл от стола, с каждым его шагом мантия натягивалась на боках.

К облегчению Гарри, теперь даже Забини, кажется, устал от продолжающегося неловкого молчания.

\- Давай, Поттер, пора баю-бай, - сказал он.

Забини поднялся со своего места и направился к выходу из Большого зала, и Гарри последовал за ним. Он знал, где находятся подземелья Слизерина, но идти одному не казалось разумным. И, кроме того, он никогда не был в самих спальнях – и он был бы очень удивлен, если на подходе к ним не нашлось бы ни одной подлянки, спрятанной забавы ради.

Когда Гарри встал из-за стола, это, кажется, послужило сигналом для остальных. Они как бы случайно толкались, пытались завязать с ним разговор, и Гарри даже стал опасаться, что это сверхдружелюбие может привести к серьёзной травме, но вовремя был спасён.

Малфоем.

\- Я смотрю, на Знаменитого Гарри Поттера снова напали, - презрительно пробормотал он, и, обхватив тонкими пальцами ладонь Гарри, дёрнул на себя.

Гарри умудрился не свалиться, и когда толпа рассосалась, Гарри с раздражением понял, что Малфоя толкали не так уж и сильно. Это было не слишком-то справедливо.

Они вместе спешно прошли через вестибюль, и Малфой подтолкнул Гарри к лестнице, ведущей в подземелья, отпустив его руку, когда их уже никто не видел.

\- Эм... спасибо, - сказал Гарри.

Малфой только фыркнул в ответ.

Забини ждал их на полпути по сырому каменному коридору, нетерпеливо постукивая ногой.

\- Обрати внимание, Поттер… - важно произнёс он.

Гарри решил, что с ним уже достаточно обращались, как с идиотом. Он направился прямо к той части стены, которая, как он помнил, вела в подземелья. Остановился и, чувствуя себя полным придурком, отчетливо произнес, обращаясь к камням:

\- Победа.

Камни тот час же раздвинулись, открывая проход в гостиную Слизерина.

\- Поттер, как ты узнал, где встать? - спросил Забини. - Удовлетвори моё любопытство.

\- Повезло, - сказал Гарри, и проскользнул в проход, пытаясь избежать любых дальнейших вопросов.

В слизеринской гостиной по-прежнему было так же зелено и забавно, как он запомнил. Гарри понимал, что создателю этого интерьера практически полностью удалось реализовать свою задумку почти всю комнату отделать темно-зелёной кожей. Стены и те были подозрительно кожистыми, хотя одну из них занимал огромный, выцветший гобелен, покрытый грязно-красными пятнами. Гарри мысленно пообещал себе никогда пристально его не рассматривать. Для украшения гостиной, и, разумеется, чтобы поднимать настроение, дизайнер избрал чьи-то тяжёлые черепа.

Гарри очень, очень надеялся, что это всё-таки были черепа животных.

\- Приятная атмосферка, - саркастично произнёс он: день был слишком долгим. - Очень тепло и уютно.

Малфой, кожа у которого теперь тоже окрасилась зелёным, снова фыркнул и стрельнул в Гарри взглядом, уже гораздо менее наполненным ненавистью, чем предыдущий, но всё ещё довольно высоким по шкале «хочу, чтобы ты наконец упал замертво».

\- Ну что же, пошли, покажу тебе нашу комнату, - очень вежливо начал Забини, - идёт? Или ты уже знаешь дорогу, Поттер?

Дожидаться ответа он не стал, сразу направившись вниз, по узкому, освещённому зелёным светом, коридору, указывая на другие двери, ведущие в спальни. Когда они достигли конца коридора, Блейз открыл последнюю дверь, и Гарри проследовал за ним внутрь.

Его кровать находилась дальше всего от двери, в самом конце длинной, просторной спальни, ближе всего к огромному окну во всю стену, за стеклом которого мягко струилась зеленоватая вода.

И напротив его кровати, конечно же, оказалась кровать Малфоя.

Сундук Гарри, к счастью, уже стоял в изножье кровати, и, раскрыв его, Гарри тут же залез в него с головой, будто это его единственный друг, выискивая пижаму и сумку с принадлежностями для умывания. Прижав найденное к груди, он изо всех сил наложил на сундук Коллопортус. Своим новым соседям по спальне Гарри не доверял, с них бы сталось проклясть его носки, как только он покинет комнату.

Кто-то довольно отчетливо усмехнулся, Гарри не стал выяснять кто.

\- Ванная где? - спросил он у Забини, который улыбался ему так, словно Гарри очень-очень глуп, но угождать ему нужно любой ценой.

\- Следующая дверь по коридору, - не оборачиваясь к Гарри, сказал Малфой. Наклонившись, он возился с замком собственного сундука; крышка распахнулась, из сундука вылетели вещи и заняли место на тумбочке около кровати. Гарри обратил внимание на огромную колдографию в рамке из слоновой кости, на которой, завидев его, мрачно нахмурились Люциус и Нарцисса.

Приятно будет спать рядом с этой фотографией, да уж. Гарри постарался не гадать, не сделана ли та рамка из костей магглов: так и сходят с ума.

\- Думаю, там сейчас никого, - отбрасывая вежливость, добавил Малфой, когда Гарри уже был на полпути к двери. - Большинство из нас ещё в детстве научились использовать магию для основных гигиенических потребностей.

Гарри потребовался тотальный самоконтроль, чтобы не развернуться и не брызнуть зубной пастой Малфою в глаза.

Большая общая ванная комната действительно пустовала, поэтому Гарри без зазрений совести запер за собой дверь. Он не собирался долго здесь задерживаться, просто было некомфортно и не хотелось столкнуться с другими слизеринцами, теперь уже членами его факультета. Возможно побив рекорд скорости, он переоделся в пижаму. Окно здесь выходило на мутные зелёные воды озера; Гарри не знал, знаменит ли он и среди подводных жителей, но предпочёл бы не выяснять этого, демонстрируя им свой самый ценный беззащитный орган. Гарри смотрел на себя в зеркале, и, пока чистил зубы, его отражение переливалось зелёными бликами.

Когда он вернулся в спальню, было большим облегчением увидеть, что полог на кровати Малфоя плотно задернут.

Только долбанный Забини, одетый лишь в пижамные штаны с очень низкой посадкой, сидел на краю своей кровати, с блядской ухмылкой он подмигнул Гарри, пожелав:

\- Сладких снов, Поттер, - его улыбочка напоминала ту, что он использовал на Гермионе, словно Гарри реализовал все его заветные мечты.

Это совершенно сбивало с толку, хотя Гарри знал, что в этом весь смысл.

Он запрыгнул в кровать и одним взмахом волшебной палочки задернул полог; комната погрузилась во тьму.

\- Люмос, - прошептал он на выдохе и сунул палочку за подушку, слабое мерцание стало похоже на крошечный ночник, отбрасывающий зеленые тени на зеленоватый мир. Чуть позже Гарри заметил, что полог у кровати тоже был из гобелена, и выражение на лице ближайшей фигуры – чьё тело находилось в нескольких сантиметрах от его головы – было малопривлекательным.

Чёртовы сладкие сны. О них Гарри мог только мечтать. Он воспользовался бы заклинанием Нокс, но тогда снова опустилась бы мягкая, густая чернота, а ему никогда не нравились слишком тёмные ночи.

Как там сказал ранее Малфой, «Не могу»? Почему он решил, что Гарри может?

Он слишком долго не мог уснуть, лежал и смотрел на полог своей новой кровати, стараясь не вслушиваться, как сопят его соседи по комнате.

***


	3. Глава 3: Если вы попали на самое дно, не переживайте - чистейшее дерьмо тут просто ждет такого парня, как вы

Драко снова умирал.

В последние дни Драко постоянно умирал у Гарри во снах. Ночь за ночью, он просыпался в клубке из простыней, с выскакивающим из груди сердцем и саднящим горлом, словно кричал всю ночь напролёт. Иногда это было Адское пламя. В другой раз - лабиринт, и Волдеморт приказывал: «Убей лишнего», а Драко, одетый в хаффлпаффскую мантию падал замертво, сражённый зелёным лучом непростительного проклятия.

Порой Гарри выкрикивал: «Сектумсемпра», и Драко истекал кровью на полу уборной.

А иногда он просто… умирал. Вот он стоит перед Гарри со странным, потерянным выражением на лице, которого у Драко никогда не бывало, а через мгновение уже упал, словно кто-то вырвал у него сердце. И Гарри продолжает стоять и смотреть, как свет жизни угасает у Драко в глазах.

Эти ночи были наихудшими.

По крайней мере Гарри всегда считал их худшими. Но на деле самым ужасным было каждую ночь видеть во сне, как Драко умирает, и просыпаться на утро с привычным чувством нежелательной вины и стыда, и явным грёбаным раздражением на всё это. А Драко тем временем сидел и пристально рассматривал его со своей кровати, словно Гарри не что иное, как особенно отвратительный экспонат, замаринованный в банке.

Определённо, Малфой отработал это выражение, и использовал его в исключительных случаях.

— Что, как обычно, Поттер? — произнес Малфой с ядерной смесью скуки и злобы в голосе. — Будишь нас своими стонами, весь потный. Честно говоря, если ты там эротические сны про Уизли смотришь, то по мне уж лучше бы ты свалил и помер где-нибудь, а то глядишь, мы тут сами скоро кони двинем благодаря тебе.

В голове у Гарри сразу же возникло как минимум полдюжины гневных ответов, лицо горело, словно котёл над огнём, и он выпалил первое, что пришло на ум:

— Почему бы тебе самому не съебаться и не сдохнуть, Малфой?! — в конце концов он сел и потёр ладонью лицо, прежде чем потянуться за палочкой и призвать очки.

В зелёном свете мир представал в каком-то особенно мрачном фокусе. Полог вокруг кровати ещё был полностью задёрнут, кроме небольшой щели, сквозь которую Гарри видел... не видел Малфоя.

— Собираешься вещи распаковывать? — пренебрежительно поинтересовался Малфой откуда-то от изножья кровати. — Алохомора. Ох, тьфу! Ты что в последний раз покупал себе трусы ещё в одиннадцать, Поттер? Неудивительно, что ты не можешь удержать девушку; полагаю, даже у Уизли есть какие-то стандарты.

Гарри выбрался из кровати быстрее, чем под ускоряющим заклинанием, и в тот же миг его палочка оказалась у горла Малфоя, прежде чем Гарри успел сообразить, что на самом деле Малфой даже не прикасался к его сундуку, а стоял, прислонившись к одной из резных колонн своей кровати, сложив на груди руки. Хотя нет, одной рукой он цеплялся за ворот растянутой футболки Гарри, то ли чтобы оттолкнуть, то ли наоборот.

— Ну же, Поттер, давай, — едва дыша, с насмешкой произнёс Малфой, запрокидывая голову, чтобы ещё сильнее обнажить горло, — ты же этого хочешь.

Узел смущения затянулся где-то у Гарри в груди, и он заставил себя опустить палочку. Малфой тотчас же отошёл, выпуская Гарри из своих рук и потирая красную отметину от палочки на горле. Он был босой, в старомодной байковой пижаме с бледно-голубой полосой. Вся эта ситуация была такой абсурдной, что Гарри едва мог подавить смех, который, впрочем, вполне мог оказаться истерическим, без намёка на юмор.

— Маленький совет, Поттер, — зевая, проговорил Забини, распахнув полог на своей кровати. — Если ты по-настоящему хочешь завести Драко, постарайся его игнорировать. Скажу тебе откровенно, он никогда не говорил о тебе больше, чем когда ты перестал вынюхивать о его замыслах.

Забини говорил об этом с радостным удовольствием, прерываясь лишь, чтобы блокировать попытки Драко наслать на него какое-нибудь проклятие.

— На хуй тебя, Блейз, — сверкнув глазами, сплюнул Малфой.

— Встань в очередь, милый, — усмехнулся Забини.

Он потянулся, разминая мышцы, а потом направил волшебную палочку на свои волосы, и спустя мгновение те всколыхнулись, поддаваясь моющей магии, и уложились в аккуратные афро-косички.

— Нельзя начинать день с беспорядка, не так ли? — сказал он, поймав взгляд Гарри, и соскользнул с кровати, сев на край.

Маленькое зеркало с его прикроватной тумбочки подплыло к нему, и принялось медленно вращаться вокруг Забини, пока он тщательно изучал свою внешность, поворачиваясь и повторяя свой взгляд рукой по обнажённому торсу. Гарри никак не мог прекратить таращиться, почти уверенный, что Забини вот-вот начнет целовать свои бицепсы. Никто из гриффиндорцев никогда не рассматривал себя так по утрам, по крайней мере не на публике. Гарри иногда замечал, что Симус, выходя из ванной, был немного опрятнее, чем когда заходил туда, хотя чаще всего в уходе за собой тоже был небрежен. У самого Гарри волосы вообще, казалось, были сверхустойчивы к любому виду укладки.

Вспомнив о своих волосах, Гарри занервничал. И попытался – как всегда безуспешно – не запустить в них пальцы. По многолетнему опыту он знал, что это лишь ухудшит ситуацию. Взгляд, которым одарил его Малфой, был особенно испепеляющим и стал ещё хуже, когда какая-то извращённая часть души вдохновила Гарри сказать в свою защиту:

— Во всяком случае, это было обоюдное решение!

— Ммм?.. — протянул Блейз; из гардероба рядом с его кроватью вылетела одежда и начала виться вокруг него. Через мгновение он исчез в чёрно-зелёном вихре, чтобы появиться уже полностью аккуратно одетым, сразу было видно, что ткань его мантии была слишком дорогой для простой школьной униформы. — Что было?

Гарри уже сожалел о том, что поднял эту тему, но уйти от ответа было бы ещё хуже.

— Мы с Джинни расстались, — произнёс он как можно увереннее. — Это было обоюдное решение.

Повисла пауза, видимо ему не поверили, и Гарри чувствовал, что должен что-то сказать, хоть и знал, что это плохая идея.

\- Мы всё ещё очень хорошие друзья, мы просто... давно не виделись друг с другом. Она очень занята Гарпиями, - попытался защититься он.

— Ага, слишком занята, пробивая себе дорогу через всю британскую квиддичную Лигу, ты это имел в виду? — усмехнулся Малфой.

Жалящее проклятие мгновенно ударило Малфоя прямо по щеке, на которой тотчас же проступило красное пятно. Он даже не вздрогнул, лишь глаза сверкнули каким-то странным блеском, сродни удовлетворению.

Гарри тоже хотел бы почувствовать удовлетворение, но вместо этого понял, что попал в ловушку. Малфой даже не попытался блокировать заклинание.

— Не говори так о Джинни, — сказал Гарри, гадая, что ему будет за нападение на Малфоя.

Хоть это и было уже почти целую жизнь назад, иногда Гарри всё ещё спрашивал себя, почему его не исключили из Хогвартса, когда он применил против Малфоя Сектумсемпру.

Позади Малфоя возник Гойл, и у Гарри промелькнуло в голове: почему жизнь считает, что перед смертью он заслуживает такого отвратительного зрелища – Грегори Гойла в бледно-розовой ночнушке. По его виду было ясно: он размажет по стенке любого, кто причинил боль его господину и хозяину.

— Идиот, — вдруг проворчал Гойл, без особой заботы разворачивая Малфоя к себе, взял его за подбородок и наложил исцеляющее заклинание на пострадавшую щеку. Малфой хоть и щурился, но терпеливо молчал, однако не поблагодарил, когда Гойл отпустил его.

Гойл, всё ещё ворча, направился в ванную, безразмерная пижама развевалась на нём.

— Если понадобится воспользоваться ванной в ближайшие пару часов, — задумчиво произнёс Забини, — мой лучший совет: не стоит.

Гарри быстро переварил полученную информацию, оценил возможный ущерб и решительно наложил на себя серию очищающих чар. Обычно он предпочитал мыло и воду, механическую чистку зубов щёткой с мятной пастой; применяя очищающую магию он никогда не чувствовал себя по-настоящему чистым, возможно это было просто что-то психологическое, а что касается всех туалетных дел... Это не потому, что он в принципе не мог увидеть преимущество применения магии, хм, именно в этой области, просто он никак не мог заставить себя прекратить думать, что ничто не исчезает бесследно, и в один прекрасный момент, он может открыть свой чемодан и обнаружить...

Тьфу! Уж лучше положиться на старую добрую маггловскую сантехнику.

— Не знаю, то ли Грег прованивает это место своим эпическим утренним дерьмом из-за элементарной злобности, — вдумчиво произнёс Забини, наводя последний лоск на свою мантию, которая опадала вокруг него элегантными, плавными линиями, — то ли он просто испытывает небывалую радость, производя эти гнусности.

Гарри вздрогнул, стараясь очистить свой разум от всяких мыслей. Но перед ним замаячила новая проблема: неминуемая перспектива снять пижаму перед Малфоем. Технически он мог бы одеться с помощью магии, но практики в применении этих чар у него было маловато. Никто в Гриффиндоре никогда не делал этого таким образом – все просто использовали свои руки и ноги, как нормальные люди. Гарри подозревал, что если попытается применить это заклинание сейчас, под пристальным взглядом Малфоя, то в конечном итоге штаны окажутся на голове, а носки на руках, возможно ещё и голым задом сверкнёт.

— Драко просто завидует, что сучка Уизли играет в квиддич, а он застрял в Хогвартсе, — вышел из дальней части комнаты Нотт, и, сложив руки на груди, прислонился к столбику у изножья кровати Забини. Он уже был полностью одет. Гарри посмотрел на него, глаза Нотта всё ещё выглядели немного мёртвыми, но уже появился некий неприятный проблеск, предвещающий скорое выздоровление.

— Самый молодой игрок, подписавший договор с профессиональной командой, не так ли? Не плохо для... — Нотт замолк.

Гарри почувствовал радостное облегчение, что не нужно защищать честь Джинни. Она не оценила бы этого в любом случае, а если бы и вернулась к нему, скорее всего заколдовала бы его уши, просто чтобы доказать, что сама способна за себя постоять.

Молчали все, даже Малфой, хотя желваки на его щеках ходили ходуном. Он отвернулся к своему сундуку и пару минут вокруг него кружил ураган ткани, школьная мантия развевалась, прикрывая Малфоя, пока он не стукнул по ней палочкой.

— Нужно срочно позавтракать, прежде чем я кого-нибудь убью, — объявил Малфой и, не удостоив никого взглядом, вышел из спальни.

Пару секунд Нотт колебался, но спустя мгновение оставил Гарри наедине с Забини.

— Стопроцентно ревнует, — промурлыкал Забини. — Не думал вступить в клуб, Поттер? — он повернулся к Гарри спиной.

До Гарри не сразу дошло, что, несмотря на всю свою странность, Забини внимателен к нему.

— О, э-э, это приходило мне в голову, — ответил он, принимаясь рыться в чемодане и доставая свою смятую форму. — Большинство команд приглашали меня до того, как обратиться к Джинни, но... — Гарри едва не упал, одновременно снимая пижамные штаны и пытаясь тут же натянуть трусы, но когда он подозрительно обернулся посмотреть на Забини, тот всё ещё стоял к нему спиной. — Это было как бы... бессмысленно, понимаешь? Летать – это просто для удовольствия.

— Ах, ну конечно, важно большую часть времени делать что-то совсем невеселое, — сказал Забини. — Салазаровы яйца, все гриффиндорцы такие ханжи? Не отвечай, не надо.

Гарри почувствовал себя немного уязвлённым. Он даже не помнил, когда в последний раз летал ради забавы, впрочем и ради удовольствия тоже. Столько всего навалилось в последнее время. Он одёрнул на себе одежду, последними натягивая ботинки, и выпрямился. Забини, приподняв брови, уставился на него.

— Чего? — словно защищаясь, спросил Гарри.

— На тебе всё ещё гриффиндорские цвета, Поттер. Так никто не подумает, что ты хочешь быть одним из нас, слизеринцев, — саркастически отметил Забини.

Гарри осмотрел себя. Да, так и есть, на его джемпере все ещё красовалась эмблема Гриффиндора, и отделка на помятой мантии была красного цвета.

— Хочешь, исправлю? — спросил Забини, изгибая бровь, когда Гарри не двинулся с места.

Глупо, но, похоже, это и правда конец гриффиндорской эпохи.

— Нет, — сказал Гарри и сделал то, чего никогда в жизни бы не сделал, разве только ради шалости: направил волшебную палочку, наблюдая, как всё, что делало его гриффиндорцем, окрашивается в зелёный цвет Слизерина.

***

Чего Гарри не ожидал, так это увидеть Рона, сидящего за слизеринским столом, и поглощающего бутерброды так, что кетчуп тёк по подбородку. В отличие от остальных слизеринцев, лишь некоторые младшекурсники – менее смекалистые – осмелились придвинуться довольно близко к этому опасному зрелищу.

Присаживаясь напротив Рона, Гарри мысленно, со всей строгостью, дал себе установку не высматривать, где сидит Малфой. Если вспомнить, Гарри впервые видел кого-то, кто сидел за «неправильным» столом, разумеется не во время Рождественских каникул. Это было так глупо, он не мог перестать думать об этом.

Гарри заметил, что Рон явно почувствовал облегчение – конечно, в первую очередь Гарри заметил кетчуп и неимоверные куски, которые Рон пережевывал.

— Почему ты так долго?! — с набитым ртом пробормотал Рон и тяжело проглотил. — Я сижу здесь целую вечность. Гермиона тоже тебя тут ждала, но она сказала, если посмотрит, как я ем, хоть на мгновение дольше, её любовь умрёт, поэтому я подумал, что лучше напомнить ей о книге, которую она собиралась взять в библиотеке, — он сделал паузу, чтобы заполнить рот ещё одним огромным куском бутерброда. — Скажу тебе, мф… мф… придурки-слизеринцы повышают аппетит мф… мф… — жевал он с всё большим энтузиазмом. — Я решил, что лучше есть, чем говорить: с полным ртом никого не проклянёшь.

Гарри с сомнением оглянулся, заметив, что несколько первокурсников зачарованно смотрят на них и вовсе не выглядят обиженными, и немного расслабился. Он положил себе яйца и бекон; по какой-то неизвестной причине сосиски потеряли свою привлекательность.

— И как спала Гермиона? — поинтересовался он.

Рон стал похожим на свёклу, предприняв достойную, но бесплодную попытку проглотить свой бутерброд, не жуя.

— Откуда мне знать?! — булькнул он, подавившись, и после того, как натужно прокашлялся, до него, кажется, дошло, о чём именно спросил Гарри, и Рон покраснел ещё сильнее.

— О, ты имел в виду с её новыми соседками? Ну, Гермиона была вся в кошачьей шерсти, так что по крайней мере одной из них она точно понравилась, — Рон печально осмотрел остатки своего бутерброда. — А у нас без тебя всё по-другому, дружище. В смысле, Терри принёс прикольную игру, ему его тётя на день рождения подарила, а Джастин вытащил бутылку вкуснейшей маггловской штуки – сливочный Бейлис, и мы не спали до трёх, но... — Рон слегка смутился. — Эмм... наверное, было бы круто, если бы ты был с нами, приятель, определённо. Может, ты сможешь пробраться в Башню и присоединиться к нам в следующий раз? По-моему, Невилл предложил устроить ещё одну вечеринку в пятницу. Он уверен, что придумал, как обмануть замок, и пробраться в спальню для девочек. Что-то связанное с новым растением, которое он исследовал, — Рон сунул остатки бутерброда в рот. — Представь себе, какой ужас теперь в женской спальне, там теперь обитают Паркинсон с Булстроуд, — добавил он, распыляя крошки по столу.

— У нас никогда раньше не было вечеринок в нашей спальне, — сказал Гарри, отталкивая свой бекон с яйцами, есть почему-то резко расхотелось.

— Ну, да. Но тогда мы, гриффиндорцы, были немного заняты борьбой с самым злым волшебником, которого когда-либо знал мир, — разумно напомнил Рон, и громко отрыгнул, прежде чем ухмыльнуться Гарри. — Разве мы не заслуживаем немного веселья, чтобы компенсировать всё это?

Гарри улыбнулся в ответ и постарался не вспоминать, что теперь он слизеринец. И, кроме того, на развлечения времени у него и не было. Впереди ждали аж пять ТРИТОНов, а он два года не учился в школе – и не был уверен, сможет ли вспомнить хоть что-нибудь из того, что когда-либо изучал. И пусть практики у Гарри было достаточно, трудно сказать, можно ли будет рассчитывать на высокие баллы, если, например, придётся написать эссе в пятьсот дюймов о различных вариантах использования в зельях какой-нибудь калган-травы.

Когда завтрак подошёл к концу, деканы факультетов принесли расписание. Проходя мимо Рона, Слагхорн подмигнул:

— Возможно, в следующий раз, когда Гарри зайдёт в мой кабинет на чашку чая, вы присоединитесь к нам, мой молодой почётный друг Слизерина?

— Э-э... да, конечно, — согласился Рон, явно подавляя желание ударить Слагхорна по голове за то, что он прировнял его к слизеринцам, немного поздно соображая, что надеяться на сочувствие Гарри по этому вопросу не стоит.

Гарри фыркнул и открыл своё расписание.

— Тройные зелья в среду, — с ужасом и отчаянием воскликнул Рон. — Дважды!

— Ага, — с таким же энтузиазмом подтвердил Гарри, просматривая собственное расписание. Все его уроки были строенными, но, похоже, только Зельеварение стояло два раза в неделю. Большая часть остальных дней выглядели великолепно свободными. Он передал своё расписание Рону. — Мы на одних уроках?

— Слава Годрику, да, — ответил Рон после напряженной паузы, и Гарри почувствовал, как какой-то узел глубоко внутри него ослаб. Да, его отправили в Слизерин, но он, во всяком случае, может по-прежнему сидеть с Роном за одной партой на большинстве уроков. Гарри пытался не думать, будет ли Малфой на тех же предметах. Кого вообще это должно волновать?

«Меня», — мрачно подумал Гарри. Он и хотел бы, чёрт возьми, не волноваться, но увы. Гарри даже не был уверен, хочет ли, чтобы Малфой учился с ним на одних предметах... А вдруг его там не будет? В любом случае, это не важно.

Со стороны Рона донёсся какой-то странный звук, и Гарри обернулся, вынырнув из своих мыслей.

— Что?

— Приятель, а ты, ммм... не ждёшь сегодня никакой почты? — Рон поднял трясущийся палец, на что-то указывая.

Гарри не ждал, ведь вся его почта должна была перенаправляться на личный почтовый ящик, который проверял секретарь. Но, к великому ужасу, казалось, все совы в мире решили обрушить письма ему на голову. Гарри нырнул под стол, но его всё равно немного зацепило почтовым дождём. Попробовав выбраться, он был ошеломлён стаей вырвавшихся из конвертов вопиллеров. Пытаясь переорать друг друга, те гневно кричали:

— ...ДА КАК ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ БЫТЬ ГЕЕМ?!

— ...ЕСЛИ ТЫ ЗАХОЧЕШЬ РОДИТЬ ДЕТЕЙ И ТЕБЕ НУЖНА БУДЕТ ЖЕНЩИНА, ВЫБЕРИ МЕНЯ!..

— ...ЧТО БЫ ОБ ЭТОМ СКАЗАЛ ДАМБЛДОР?!

— УМОЛЯЮ! БРОСЬ ЕГО, ПОЛЮБИ ЛУЧШЕ МЕНЯ!..

МакГонагалл поднялась с места и бросила на всё ещё летающие над Гарри письма залп заклинаний; Флитвик, Спраут и Слагхорн рассредоточились по Большому залу и доблестно пытались восстановить спокойствие среди учеников. Гарри переборол желание снова спрятаться под стол: вопиллеры было уже не остановить, оставалось только переждать, пока они закончатся.

— По ходу, э-э-э... колдографию, где ты целуешься с Забини, уже опубликовали, — предположил Рон, вытряхивая из волос крошки от взорвавшихся писем, и с отвращением отбрасывая их в сторону.

Гарри думал, что лучше всего сидеть тихо и смотреть себе на ноги, или по крайней мере вниз. Конвертов было уже по щиколотку, стоило посидеть тут ещё немного, и те достали бы до колен. Естественно, Гарри посмотрел на Забини, чтобы убедиться, что тот страдает от унижения так же, как и он.

Но Забини ничуть не страдал. Он, словно наевшийся сметаны кот, ухмылялся и совал копию сегодняшнего «Ежедневного пророка» Малфою, сидевшему напротив него.

Гарри вздрогнул. Он был слишком далеко, чтобы услышать ответ Малфоя, но видел, как лицо у того всё сильнее морщилось. Малфой отталкивал газету кончиками пальцев, как будто она была чем-то мерзким, к чему он не мог заставить себя прикоснуться.

У Гарри внутри что-то сжалось.

— А-а-а! - воскликнул Рон, отряхиваясь, когда ещё один почтовый залп обрушился на него, а из одного конверта пролилось нечто вроде розовой слизи.

— Надеюсь, что это всего лишь одно из любовных снадобий Джорджа, а не реальная хрень, и ты внезапно не подскочишь ко мне с членом наперевес, и не станешь совать мне его в глаз.

— В глаз?! — Гарри затрясся от смеха.

— Обычная гей-практика, я слышал, — усмехнувшись, покраснел Рон.

— Будь уверен, Рон, я никогда не попытаюсь засунуть тебе в глаз свой член. Разве чтобы спасти твою жизнь, — задумчиво добавил Гарри, заставляя Рона передёрнуться.

— Думаю, я выбрал бы смерть, друг, — ответил Рон. — Без обид.

Вскоре профессора взяли под контроль неуправляемых сов, Вопиллеры искричались в пыль, исчезнув вместе с их сомнительным содержимым, Гарри надеялся навсегда. Он намерен был написать огромную жалобу, хотя не знал, кому.

— Гарри, дорогуша, — окликнул его Забини.

Гарри в ужасе огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь не сильно акцентировать внимание на том, что Малфой покинул Большой зал, а газета брошена на столе. Даже с такого расстояния можно было рассмотреть колдофото – свою реакцию на то, как Забини смачно впивается ему в губы. Гарри помнил, что вздрогнул тогда от неожиданности; впрочем, выдернутое из контекста, всё выглядело ужасающе, словно Гарри падает в обморок. И теперь, рассмотрев колдографию, он заметил, что она повсюду. Неужели все студенты Хогвартса подписались на «Пророк», чтобы иметь возможность принять участие в этом историческом моменте: том самом, когда мальчик, который выжил, стал мальчиком, признавшем свою горячую гей-страсть к сексуальному однокурснику из Слизерина?

Неудивительно, что Забини так тщательно делал прическу этим утром.

— Мне очень жаль, но вынужден разбить тебе сердце – я натурал, видишь ли, — протянул Забини с невыносимой печалью в голосе, но тем не менее явно наигранно. — Наша любовь была прекрасной, но я просто не могу продолжать притворяться: даже ты, наш дорогой Спаситель, не в состоянии меня обратить, — он картинно поднёс руку ко лбу, изображая бескрайнее горе.

Хотел бы Гарри, чтобы завтрак всё ещё стоял на столе, тогда он смог бы запульнуть Забини в нос колбасой. Конечно это было очень соблазнительно, но отнюдь не умно.

Весь Большой зал замер в ожидании. Гарри очень надеялся, что кто-нибудь нарушит это молчание – подозревая, что кроме МакГонагалл, угрожавшей снять тысячу баллов со Слизерина, это сделать некому; лишь это заткнуло бы Забини навсегда, – как вдруг Рон возмущенно выпалил:

— Как будто Гарри хочет встречаться с кем-то вроде тебя! И, кроме того, ему девушки нравятся!

Это, скорее всего, не помогло, хотя то, что Гарри предпочитает девушек, и было на сто процентов верно; не было бы откровенной ложью и сказать, что потенциально ему могут нравиться и парни. Он просто об этом никогда не задумывался: последние несколько лет его мысли занимали борьба с самим Тёмным лордом и охота на тёмных магов. Но сейчас... Что, серьёзно? Гарри не думал об этом, но... всё указывало, что другие как раз этим и занимались. Он пытался сесть на место и растаять, стекая под стол, даже не применяя невербального заклятия. Не хотелось бы окончить жизнь лужей на полу. Некоторые могли подумать, что бомбардировка сотнями любовных писем была достаточно страшной карой, но Гарри остро чувствовал, что это ещё не всё. Уж он-то знал, что грядёт нечто большее, почти ощущал это сквозь запах лаванды и любовного зелья в воздухе.

Забини как бы... весь обратился во внимание, встал неподвижно, словно чувствуя слабость.

— Ты уверен в этом? — спросил он Рона и улыбнулся краешком губ. — Тогда с кем он встречается сейчас?

— Он... он просто не нашёл ещё нужного человека, — довольно лояльно предположил Рон, и более половины зала восторженно вздохнули. Достаточно громко, чтобы перекрыть смешки со стороны студентов Слизерина.

Гарри практически не вздрогнул. Он почти не завтракал и определенно не чувствовал себя достаточно сильным для этого. Единственным светлым моментом оказалось то, что Малфоя здесь не было, тот не упустил бы возможности позлорадствовать. Хотя, возможно, это лишь потому, что Малфой видел, как на колдофото Забини целовал Гарри, и был так возмущен этим, что сбежал, — мысленно поставил себе заметку Гарри, чувствуя, что уже начинает себя ненавидеть.

— Нет, просто Поттер ещё не встретил подходящего парня, — сверкнул злой ухмылкой в сторону Гарри Забини. - По крайней мере среди тех, кого он знает. Верно, Гарри?

Едва ли Гарри слышал его, он был слишком погружён в свои мысли о Малфое, и слишком хотел, чтобы Рон и Забини уже просто заткнулись. Почему вообще это должно иметь значение, хочет он встречаться с мужчинами или с женщинами, не всё ли равно, чёрт возьми? Теперь же, что было, если подумать, исключительно глупо, Гарри кивнул.

***

\- Сегодня мы будем извлекать стручки Цапня, - обратилась к студентам профессор Спраут, раздавая длинные, толстые кожаные перчатки и утолщённые стеклянные очки. - Гораций поделился со мной, что в ближайшие пару недель вы будете готовить зелье с этими красотками, поэтому убедитесь, что вы выбираете самые большие, зелёные стручки. Но помните, класс! Чем больше они корчатся, тем они свежее, и тем выше вероятность, что они расплавят вам кожу, если вы к ним прикоснётесь.

— Правильно, правильно, расплавьте нашу кожу, — поспешно натягивая перчатки, прошептал Рон. — Как думаете, мы должны прямо сейчас кинуть парочку в Забини, или припрятать на потом?

— Тсс, — толкнула его локтем Гермиона, а, подумав, добавила: — И сейчас, и позже, чтобы наверняка. Но убедитесь, что нам останется достаточное количество для задания! Мы же не хотим с первого урока оказаться в отстающих по Зельям.

— Партнером Поттера буду я, — Забини втиснулся между друзей, оказавшись за спиной у Гарри, и едва не толкнув его лицом в ближайший Цапень. — Чтобы никого не обидеть, профессор.

Спраут благосклонно посмотрела на Забини, рассеянно стирая со щеки полоску грязи.

— Конечно, конечно, — кивнула она. — Подходите, мистер Уизли, мисс Грейнджер. Если вы не приступите сразу, Цапень успеет подготовиться.

Рон и Гермиона с тревогой посмотрели на Гарри, но позволили Спраут отвести их к одному из больших пней Цапня в углу оранжереи.

Гарри уже был готов толкнуть Забини головой в сплетение веток предназначенного им растения, чтобы оно могло забить того до смерти своими колючими ветвями: это казалось справедливым. Но, к несчастью, профессор Спраут вернулась к Гарри с явным намерением поговорить.

— Гарри, Вы такой храбрый, — улыбнулась она ему.

— О, эм... спасибо, — Гарри стало неловко, к тому же он не понял, о чём конкретно она говорит.

— Когда-нибудь вы обязательно должны зайти ко мне, то есть к нам домой в Хогсмид, на чай, — сказала Спраут. — Я не постоянно живу в Хогвартсе, вы знаете? Этель и я... Мы хотели бы показать вам наш маленький сад.

До Гарри внезапно дошло, что вот так неуклюже профессор Спраут только что призналась ему, что она лесбиянка. Он просто чувствовал, как Забини старается не рассмеяться, и это придало сил. Забини может быть самым большим мудаком в магическом мире, но Гарри-то не такой:

— С удовольствием, профессор Спраут.

— Пожалуйста, называйте меня Помона, — великодушно сказала она, и когда Цапень осторожно протянул к ней свою колючую ветвь, рассеянно её оттолкнула, и тут же около полдюжины огромных, прыгающих зеленых стручков отскочили в разные стороны.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что путь к лёгкой жизни для тебя лежит через задницу, а, Поттер? — пробормотал себе под нос Забини, и протянул руку к Цапню, чтобы выхватить горсть извивающихся стручков. — Со всей ответственностью заявляю, на итоговом экзамене она поставит тебе не ниже Превосходно.

К глубокому разочарованию Гарри, Цапень не смог бы уничтожить Забини, правда; не смог бы даже покалечить его. И чем дольше длился день, тем больше Гарри убеждался, что Забини действительно заслуживает хорошей трёпки. На мгновение, счастливые пару секунд, Гарри задумался, не сыграет ли ему на руку вся эта шумиха в волшебной прессе вокруг его гомосексуальности – хотя сам бы он, вероятнее всего, причислил себя к бисексуалам – не приведёт ли это к ослаблению энтузиазма со стороны волшебниц?

Однако он не учёл, что женщины волшебного мира будут сопротивляться – в то время как все мужчины волшебного мира или, по крайней мере, значительное их меньшинство, немедленно сочтут целью своей жизни завоевать его.

На выходе из оранжереи, Гарри снова атаковали почтовые совы, и ему ещё повезло, что кто-то из однокурсников оставил открытой дверь, и что прямо у входа рос один из Цапней, который своей длинной ветвью, отпугнул неосторожных птиц. Совы разлетелись в разные стороны, побросав письма, словно осенние листья. Гарри заметил, что некоторые из конвертов запечатаны поцелуями и решил, что бегство – мудрейшее решение. И это тотчас же подтвердилось: один из конвертов взорвался, и Терри Бут, прежде чем вызвали Слагхорна, чтобы дать ему противоядие, кратко, но очень страстно заявил о своей любви к некому Армандусу Филипсу.

Казалось, ниже падать уже некуда, но в обед – после того, как МакГонагалл в третий раз заверила его, что проблема с письмами решена – секретарь Гарри, Алистер, появился в камине Большого зала и пророкотал, что за последний час получено уже более семи тонн фанатских писем, и некоторые их них опасно вибрируют; и не мог бы Гарри, проявить любезность и сообщать заранее, когда в следующий раз соберется приглянуться какому-нибудь парню? Гарри всерьёз начал думать, что Забини описается от смеха, а вот Малфой сидел с кислым видом и гримасой отвращения и ненависти ко всему живому, и к Забини в частности. Даже Рон не смог скрыть улыбки, и, кажется, лишь верность Гарри мешала ему заржать.

Однако день мучительно тянулся дальше и с каждым часом возникали новые, чертовски раздражающие проблемы. Огромная жирная муха, гудевшая в библиотеке, на самом деле оказалась толстяком-репортером. Перевоплотившись, тот с громким воплем: «Попался!» сфотографировал их с Роном, когда тот ласково приобнимал Гарри за плечо и рассказывал, что двойная доза слабительного в чае у Забини, возможно, довольно скучная месть, но тем не менее довольно хорошая, почему бы и не попробовать её чуть позже? Гарри думал, что предпочёл бы... ещё раз поцеловать Забини, чем Рона, но репортер снова превратился в муху, прежде чем его удалось выставить вон. Видимо завтра, мрачно подумал Гарри, уже миссис Уизли пришлет ему гневный вопиллер о том, что он пытается разлучить Рона с Гермионой. Гарри очень надеялся, что это будут именно вопли, а не восторги и сообщение о купленной по этому поводу новой шляпе.

Несколько студентов набрались храбрости и пригласили его на свидание, и Гарри был вынужден наблюдать, как меняются их лица, когда ему пришлось отказать им. Гарри чувствовал себя дерьмом, но не мог поступать иначе. Ему нужно встречаться с кем-то, кого он хорошо знает – круг поиска сузился до друзей, а это Рон, Луна, Гермиона и Невилл. Гарри понял, что это полный мрак: он обречён на вечное одиночество.

Осознание этого на долю секунды заставило его поколебаться, когда прямо перед ужином к нему подошёл Невилл и спросил, могут ли они поговорить минуту наедине, а затем, когда они спустились со ступеней замка, в темноте вставил ему в ухо язык и сказал, что всегда любил его.

Спустя эту долю секунды Гарри заорал и бросил Инкарцеро в мерзкого похитителя тел, – потому что это был не Невилл, конечно же нет. Им оказалась какая-то девочка-подросток с испуганным взглядом, у которой хватило хитрости, чтобы некоторое время назад заполучить волосы Невилла и сварить Оборотное, но не хватило ума придумать какой-либо вразумительный план. Когда всё закончилось, Гарри ещё чувствовал отголоски неловкого момента, когда не был уверен, его ли это друг, или это тот, кто забрал личность его друга. Хотелось снова стать магглом, чтобы жить в мире без магии и быть не настолько знаменитым, чтобы кого-то, кроме него самого, интересовала форма его гениталий.

После обеда Гермиона и Рон потащили его в «Три Метлы» пропустить по стаканчику пива – всё-таки были хоть какие-то преимущества вернуться в школу взрослым, но легче от этого не становилось. В пабе яблоку негде было упасть, Гермиона принесла три переполненные кружки сливочного пива. Прежде чем начать пить, Гарри наложил на свою Ревелио, и пиво у него стало розовым, указывая на присутствие магии. Гермиона принесла ему новую бутылку, чтобы он смог взять её с собой, но пить ему почему-то резко расхотелось.

Он ждал от друзей, что те примутся расспрашивать его, на самом ли деле он гей, а может би? Как бы то ни было, они проявили такт и не стали этого делать, возможно просто ждали удачного момента, когда Гарри сам будет готов поговорить, и из-за этого он чувствовал какую-то иррациональную отчуждённость. Неужели им всё равно?

Что ж, было вполне логично и ожидаемо, что, когда они спустя некоторое время вышли из паба, неряшливая сова спикировала Гарри на руку и сунула ему письмо.

Оно не походило ни на одно из обычных любовных писем: во-первых, было напечатано на машинке; во-вторых, было смято, словно на нём кто-то посидел, и с отпечатком чайной чашки на одной из сторон конверта. Гермиона попыталась вырвать его, но на сегодня Гарри уже был сыт этим всем по горло, если ему суждено быть проклятым, что ж, пусть так и будет. И Гарри открыл письмо.

«Поттер.

Мне известен кое-какой секрет о Джинни Уизли. Если ты встретишься со мной в шесть утра у опушки Запретного леса, можешь попробовать убедить меня никому не раскрывать эту тайну.

Друг».

По дороге в школу, они всё ещё спорили об этом послании. Гарри знал, что, сколько бы Гермиона ни пыталась убедить его и Рона не встречаться с этим загадочным «другом», они всё равно на эту встречу пойдут… И оба знали, что если не сделают этого, Гермиона, вероятнее всего, сама ускользнет из замка. Поэтому они договорились в пять тридцать встретиться здесь, на каменных ступенях, отдавая себе отчёт, что, скорее всего, это ловушка. Гарри предположил рассказать всё директрисе или отправить сову Робардсу, но... это касалось Джинни. Речь шла о семье. Значит это только их дело, не так ли?

Прежде чем они очутились в безопасности в замке, Гермиона с дрожью осмотрелась вокруг.

— Чего? — спросил Рон, оглядываясь вместе с ней.

Гарри тоже посмотрел, но ничего не увидел, кроме темноты шотландской ночи и мигающих огоньков школьных окон.

\- Ничего, - сказала Гермиона и снова вздрогнула. - Просто... Такое чувство, что за нами кто-то следит. Наверное, воображение разыгралось.

Да, вполне вероятно, у неё всего лишь разыгралось воображение, но все они зашагали к свету немного быстрее. В конце концов, если вам просто что-то показалось, это вовсе не значит, что этого нет на самом деле.

***


	4. Глава 4. Не применимо

Гарри проснулся рывком ровно в пять утра, сел в постели и бросил в темноту слабый Люмос. Это не слишком успокоило; сгустившуюся тишину можно было трогать руками. Паранойя подступала к горлу. Казалось, соседи уже не дышали. А, может, они просто затаили дыхание, сгрудившись вокруг кровати Гарри, и ждут, когда он раскроет полог?

Прежде чем что? Бросят пирожное с заварным кремом ему в лицо? Устроят импровизированный утренник, чтобы выяснить его сексуальные предпочтения?

Сердце пустилось вскачь, Гарри обозвал себя идиотом и осторожно слез с кровати, рукой прикрывая светящийся кончик палочки: лучше было никого не будить, но если выходить из комнаты, освещённой лишь бледно-зелёным светом озера, не ровен час навернёшься в потёмках и окажешься в чужой постели.

Самое то, чтобы подогреть слухи об ориентации.

Он уже оделся - а вернее, и не раздевался на ночь, что Малфой, конечно же, заметил и состроил недовольную гримасу, - так что об этом беспокоиться не стоило, правда сначала Гарри не мог найти ботинки, а когда наклонился завязать шнурки, пришлось положить палочку на пол, чтобы было лучше видно.

Пологи на кроватях у соседей по комнате были задёрнуты и неподвижны, Гарри немного расслабился, однако, пока не покинул замок, чувствовать себя в полной безопасности было рано: это ведь Хогвартс, любой побеспокоенный портрет или недовольный призрак могли поднять шум. МакГонагалл, конечно, правила ученикам восьмого курса смягчила, но ведь не отменила. Надо думать, если шныряешь по замку в пять утра, готовясь встретиться с шантажистом, жди чего-то похуже неодобрительного взгляда.

Он пришёл первым - ну ладно, было ещё слишком рано, - спустился по ступеням и сел на последней, ощущая, как холод просачивается от камней к самым костям. Лишь задрожав от холода, Гарри догадался наложить на себя согревающие чары. Когда только магия станет для него чем-то обычным, как для чистокровных; когда колдовать будет естественно, словно дышать?! Стоило всё же признать: воспринимать магию как должное он уже никогда не сможет. Чары начали согревать, и Гарри почувствовал, что становится больше похожим на себя, чем тот капризный ублюдок, в которого он, кажется, превратился за последние дни… недели… месяцы.

Следующим явился Рон - сбежал по ступеням, хлопая полами мантии, с палочкой наготове, сияющей в темноте крошечным маяком. Гарри невольно усмехнулся: на Роне была пижама в стиле «Пушек». В темноте её цвет различить было трудно, но подсвеченный палочкой, Рон напоминал длинную тощую тыкву.

Рон споткнулся, едва не полетев вниз головой, с трудом удержался на ногах и теперь стоял, тяжело дыша, оглядывал себя и ругался:

— Вот отстой! Забыл одеться, — сказал он невпопад, даже в темноте можно было различить, как у него покраснели щёки.

— Просто мантию не распахивай, — посоветовал Гарри.

— Поставил будильник, — сказал Рон, закутываясь в мантию и пытаясь подоткнуть её за пояс пижамных брюк, чтобы закрепить, — как законченный дурак. Как только сработало, все, блин, проснулись, пришлось ждать, пока опять не заснут, а потом уже выходить, — он оглянулся вокруг, прищуриваясь. — Если отморожу пальцы на ногах, ты будешь отвечать, приятель.

— Что, носки тоже забыл надеть? — спросил Гарри, усмехаясь.

— Не забыл, — съязвил Рон; наложил на ботинки чары и небрежно убрал палочку. — Я вспомнил, что носки у меня на самом дне сундука, и решил оставить их там, пусть отдохнут. Где, чёрт возьми, Гермиона?

Как раз в половине шестого Гермиона появилась в дверях и торопливо спустилась по ступеням.

— Я не поздно? — спросила она. — Не хотелось впустую торчать на холоде. Пошли.

Она быстрым шагом пошла в темноту. Ярко светящаяся палочка парила высоко перед ней. Было ещё темно - светало теперь поздно - но полная луна вышла из-за крупного облака, чтобы осветить им дорогу, всё было не так уж плохо, как могло бы быть.

— А идея действительно ужасная, — прибавила Гермиона, когда они с ней поравнялись. — Мы ещё можем вернуться и рассказать обо всём директрисе, знаете ли. Или сообщи аврору Робардсу, Гарри - уверена, ради тебя он проведёт расследование неофициально, — она продолжала быстро идти вперёд.

Рон широко зевнул, рискуя свернуть челюсть.

— На самом деле ты ведь не думаешь, что нам есть, о чём беспокоиться, правда?

— Не-ет, — сказала Гермиона, хотя в её голосе слышалось сомнение. Она бросила беглый взгляд на Рона и сощурилась: — Но, если и так, это послужит тебе уроком, Рональд Уизли. А что это там у тебя под мантией, пижама с «Пушками»?

— Они дают мне мужество перед лицом невзгод и приносят удачу, — напыщенно ответил Рон, и Гарри хихикнул. Полоса неудач у самих «Пушек» тянулась уже давно, наверное ещё с того времени, как динозавры ходили по земле; и, скорее всего, она продлится и после того, как исчезнет вся жизнь, и земля покроется пеплом.

— Идём, Гермиона. Это же не Пожиратели, да? — спросил Гарри, ну правда, надо же было кому-то об этом сказать. — Это, должно быть...

— Филч под Оборотным в образе Джинни, как пить дать попытается затащить Гарри в постель, — прервал его Рон, явно соображая в том же, но гораздо более скверном, направлении.

Это уж точно обстановку не разрядило, но к тому времени, как Гарри перестал смеяться, изображая, что его тошнит, а Рон набрал воздуха для новой шутки, они уже прошли школьные оранжереи, осторожно обогнули Дракучую иву и оказались на опушке леса.

Кажется, Гермиона всё ещё сердилась, но уже не так сильно.

— Думаю, надо приготовиться, — хмыкнув, сказала она и погасила Люмос.

— Я с рождения готов ко всему, — похвастался Рон, выпячивая грудь - и показывая великолепный оранжевый цвет пижамы, выделяющийся даже в темноте. Пожалуй, свет палочек им сегодня был и не нужен - у них ведь был их свет-Ронни. Рон почему-то сразу задёргался и стал хлопать себя по карманам.

— Надеюсь, палочка хоть с тобой? — сладко спросила Гермиона.

— Я с ней сроднился, — уверил Рон, стрельнув в Гарри смешливым взглядом, как бы требуя поддержки.

Гермиона только фыркнула.

Пока они слонялись здесь, на краю леса, где залитая лунным светом школьная территория переходила в туманную запретную черноту, несмотря на все шутки, Гарри всё острее ощущал в душе смутное беспокойство. Боялся он, разумеется, не косматых деревьев, а чего-то большего, того, что могло скрываться за ними. И определённо - палаток; в его жизни было уже достаточно лесов, чтобы всю оставшуюся жизнь обходить их стороной.

— Так тебе нравятся задницы, а, приятель? — радостно спросил Рон, и, видимо, сам удивился, что спросил это вслух: сразу скрестил руки и принялся перебирать пальцами, изображая беззаботность.

— Рон! — возмутилась Гермиона, пока Гарри пытался устоять на ногах.

— Да я не против, ты же знаешь, — отчаянно продолжил Рон, и ухмыльнулся: — Хотя ладно, полагаю, всё зависит от того, чьи это задницы. Если это будет Забини, извини, приятель, но ты вылетишь из списка с рождественскими подарками.

— Ох, Рон, — сказала Гермиона, — я думала, мы позволим Гарри рассказать нам всё, когда он сам того захочет? — она повернулась к Гарри, и он взял себя в руки ради любви и взаимопонимания. 

Он ценил это, правда ценил, но... как же не хотелось обсуждать свою сексуальную жизнь - или её отсутствие - с Роном и Гермионой. Хватало своих проблем, чтобы не думать об их отношениях – очень уж хотелось избежать этого, - да и в свои отношения их тоже не стоило впутывать.

— Надеемся, ты знаешь, что мы будем любить тебя, кого бы ты ни выбрал, — к облегчению, искренне сказала Гермиона и протянула Гарри руку.

— Что, даже Забини? — преувеличенно ужаснулся Рон: вот придурок, видимо не готов был отказаться от такого прекрасного предлога постебаться. Гарри выждал минуту, а затем:

— Да не люблю я Забини! — сказал он; пожалуй, чересчур громко, но нужно же было прояснить всё раз и навсегда. 

В ночной тьме стая птиц - по крайней мере, Гарри надеялся, что это птицы - с громким хлопаньем взмыла в воздух и пронеслась над их головами.

— Чтобы трахаться, тебе вовсе не нужно его любить, — заговорщицки сказал Рон, а затем надсадно добавил: — Ой! Ой! Прости! — наверное, Гермиона ткнула его чем-нибудь острым в одно мягкое место; Гарри готов был взмолиться, чтобы их поскорее уже атаковали: возможно, это было единственным, что могло заставить Рона заткнуться.

— Было бы гораздо полезнее, если бы наш друг-шантажист конкретней назвал место встречи, - громко сказала Гермиона, услышав, как Рон ещё что-то бормочет. — «Встретиться у опушки леса», конечно, очень хорошо, но край у Запретного леса уж очень обширный. Мы что, так и будем здесь слоняться туда-сюда как идиоты, пока кто-нибудь на нас не напрыгнет?

— Нет, мы будем слоняться здесь туда-сюда как замечательные отважные люди, вставшие ни свет ни заря, чтобы защитить честь своих несносных юных сестёр, — Одновременно с этими словами Рона нечто бесформенное выскользнуло из леса и нависло над ними. — Что за!.. — сказал Рон, нашаривая и вынимая палочку и демонстрируя при этом во всей красе свою пижаму замершему в ожидании миру.

Зловещая фигура в обширной мантии с капюшоном, полностью закрывавшем лицо, глухо зашипела - Гарри готов был поклясться, что это был сдавленный смех.

— Покажись! — потребовал Рон, наставляя на фигуру палочку.

Фигура церемонно опустила капюшон, чтобы явить миру... тощего пожилого волшебника с лихо закрученными усами и копной сальных вьющихся волос. Из-под его мантии торчал застёгнутый вокруг шеи пышный накрахмаленный воротник из фиолетового кружева. Волшебник выждал минуту, явно надеясь, что его узнают, а затем, не встретив ничего, кроме удивлённых взглядов, раздражённо фыркнул.

— Вы тот самый человек... который угрожал Джинни? — спросила Гермиона, после того, как они некоторое время молча смотрели друг на друга. Гарри никогда не слышал, чтобы слово «человек» произносили настолько язвительно; он это полностью одобрял.

— Я? Угрожал? Я пришёл к вам как к другу, — шмыгнув носом, сказал незнакомец. — Я так прямо и написал в своей записке.

Рон хмыкнул.

— Если вы друг, то скажите нам своё имя.

— Моё имя? Подойди ближе, я прошепчу его тебе.

Гарри сильно не нравилось, как незнакомец на него смотрел. Вряд ли тот мог оказаться Пожирателем - он так забавно выглядел в этом своём дурацком платье - но и на идиота, готового выплеснуть в лицо любовное зелье, тоже не тянул. Он выглядел... нервным. Словно сейчас решалась его судьба.

Кто, вообще, пойдёт навстречу своему будущему в гофрированном фиолетовом воротнике?

Гарри замер, не зная, что делать, Рон и Гермиона с ним переглянулись, явно думая о том же. И это стало их фатальной ошибкой.

Почти одновременно произошли три события.

Во-первых, незнакомец выудил из своего объёмного рукава палочку и начал колдовать, так тихо, что невозможно было разобрать ни слова.

Во-вторых, Рон и Гермиона бросились вперед, пытаясь загородить Гарри от золотого спирального луча, вылетевшего из вражеской палочки.

И в-третьих - это, откровенно говоря, было самым невероятным, - Малфой, а следом за ним Блейз Забини и Панси Паркинсон выскочили из-под мантии-невидимки Гарри и все как один ринулись на стоявшего перед Роном и Гермионой незнакомца, видимо, пытаясь заблокировать заклинание, но лишь попутно разрушили щит Гермионы.

Как только заклинание вылетело, Гарри понял, что Малфой - ну ещё бы! - ничего похожего не делал. Он всего лишь хотел разодрать усатого незнакомца на части.

Именно в этот момент Гарри осознал, что незнакомец, возможно, не так уж Малфою и не знаком. Но прежде чем Гарри начал сражаться и выбрал, к какой из сторон примкнуть, незнакомец сделал широкий взмах палочкой и его заклинание сработало. Оно было похоже на взрыв - по крайней мере, оно вибрацией прошло через грудь Гарри, заставив его зашататься и едва не упасть на землю. Гарри попробовал проморгаться, вглядываясь во тьму - до рассвета было ещё далеко, - в глазах рябило от вспыхнувших под веками золотых звёзд.

Малфой, находившийся ближе всего к эпицентру заклинания, упал на четвереньки, но Гарри был уверен, что тот всё ещё жив. В пользу этого говорило то, что Малфоя трясло от злости. Если быть справедливым, Гарри тоже яростно плевался, но его больше злило, что усатый фиолетово-кружевной мерзавец бросил своё неизвестное вонючее заклинание, а ни сам Гарри, ни Рон, ни друзья Малфоя не сообразили поддержать Гермиону и защититься «Протего».

Гермиона и Рон, похоже, были в порядке - во всяком случае, они всё ещё стояли, держась за руки; должно быть, так они противостояли заклинанию.

В какой-то момент одинокий Гарри, почувствовал что-то, похожее на ревность.

— Что это, блядь, было? — спросила откуда-то сзади Панси.

Малфой - теперь слегка измазанный грязью - поднялся и снова попытался придушить негодяя.

— Твоя... твоя последняя статья обо мне заставила плакать мою мать! — взревел Малфой и умудрился оборвать часть фиолетовых кружев с воротника, прежде чем вплотную схватиться с мужчиной и попытаться укусить его за нос.

— А ты? Не собираешься пойти и помочь своему другу? — провоцируя, спросила Гермиона у Забини. Гарри, надо сказать, тоже хотелось бы услышать ответ.

Забини пожал плечами:

— Кажется, он и сам неплохо справляется.

— Ему ведь ещё год нельзя использовать действенную магию за пределами Хогвартса, так? — сказала Гермиона, осуждая, кажется, больше, чем слегка. — Или он нарушит ограничения Визенгамота и...

Договаривать она не стала. 

«…и будет брошен в Азкабан», — пронеслось в голове у Гарри.

— Ты хочешь этого, Грейнджер? — с любопытством спросил Забини. Похоже, он уже знал, каким будет ответ.

— Нет! — сказала Гермиона, округляя глаза. — Ни в коем случае!

— Ох, мать вашу, — пробормотала Панси, протискиваясь мимо Гарри и едва не сталкивая его с дороги. — Я помогу, идёт?

Малфой схватил незнакомца - судя по всему, мага-репортёра, - за волосы, и, похоже, передумав кусать за нос, попытался свернуть ему шею.

Гарри услышал, как Панси сказала:

— Отпусти его, котёнок, — и Малфой неохотно оттолкнул краснолицего волшебника, который, задыхаясь, упал на колени. — Инкарцеро, — добавила Панси, морщась и взмахивая палочкой. Тотчас же светящиеся прочные верёвки обернулись у волшебника вокруг запястий и накрепко связали их, он снова дёрнулся, пытаясь встать. Волосы у него растрепались, объёмная мантия превратилась в лохмотья. Под ней он носил кремовую рубашку, зелёные парчовые бриджи с колготками и ботинки - всё это было теперь плебейски обляпано грязью. Даже усы у него поникли.

Однако, к ужасу Гарри, он оскалился - на Малфоя.

— Сработало, — тихо прошептал репортёр, а затем, усугубляя тяжёлое впечатление, повторил громче: — Оно сработало!

— Что, к хуям, сработало? — выплюнул Малфой, проводя рукой по волосам и щедро размазывая по ним грязь. Его собственная мантия перекосилась, и школьный джемпер порвался у шеи. Там было что-то... Гарри прищурился, но не смог понять. Что там у Малфоя, татуировка, что ли, на шее?

— Драко, что это у тебя за пиздец такой? — спросила Панси, стоявшая к Драко ближе всего, и в её голосе прозвучали истерические ноты.

— А все тинэйджеры сейчас так вольно выражаются? — осуждающе поинтересовался репортёр, но сразу съёжился под прицелом свирепых взглядов, когда все к нему повернулись. Все, кроме Панси - та всё ещё смотрела на Малфоя. На шею Малфоя. — Ничего такого, эх, — притворно улыбаясь, сказал репортёр и осторожно придвинулся поближе к Малфою. — Давайте же, давайте уже посмотрим, что там за имя... 

Панси прыгнула вперёд, схватила Малфоя за плечи, резко развернула и натянула ему мантию до самого подбородка.

— Что, чёрт возьми, ты делаешь? — холодно спросил у неё Малфой, Панси сокрушённо всхлипнула, наклонилась и отчаянно зашептала ему что-то на ухо. Глаза у Малфоя расширились до размера обеденных тарелок, он с такой силой вцепился в свою мантию, что едва не задушил себя. Панси провела его к Забини - причём сделала большой круг, чтобы обойти Гарри. Все трое сразу исступлённо зашептались; Гарри старался не прислушиваться.

— Ну и ладно, — сказал репортёр, маниакальный блеск не исчез из его глаз. — В любом случае, не ты здесь главный приз. Подойдите сюда, мистер Поттер, поговорим о нашем деле.

— Прошу прощения, но кто вы, чёрт вас дери? — спросил Гарри, чувствуя, что тонет в этом болоте путаницы, хотелось уже узнать хоть что-то определённое, на что можно опереться.

Репортёр слегка ему поклонился.

— Я ваш большой поклонник, мистер Поттер. Базиль Вудбид, эсквайр, к вашим услугам. Называйте меня просто Базиль. — Гарри внимательно на него посмотрел. - Главный редактор журнала с самым высоким тиражом в магической Британии? 

Гарри всё ещё смотрел на него, и Вудбид продолжил, на этот раз немного раздражённо: 

— «Ведьмин досуг»!

— Я такого не читаю, — сказал Гарри. И не соврал: в последнее время он просто не мог заставить себя читать какую-либо магическую прессу; ничего, кроме политических докладов. Но удержать других людей, когда они что-то при нём цитировали, не мог, и иногда миссис Уизли присылала ему вырезки с главных страниц газет и спрашивала его мнения по разным вопросам, и отмазываться было бесполезно.

— Ну конечно, вы же не ведьма, удобное оправдание, — презрительно сказал Вудбид и попытался поправить волосы связанными руками; тщетная попытка. — Но вы, если честно, и не двигатель нашей демографии. Теперь - к делу: скоро рассвет.

Забини выразительно прочистил горло.

— Поттер?

— Чего? — Гарри обернулся к нему.

— Тебе можно доверять? Справишься с этим червём, вытрясешь из него контрзаклятье? Директрису к этому привлекать не стоит, — добавил он бесцеремонно. — Уверен, будет лучше, если это недоразумение мы уладим сами.

Краем глаза Гарри заметил, как Вудбид мерзко ухмыльнулся и одобрительно кивнул.

— Сделаю всё возможное, — сказал Гарри. 

Но разве не в их интересах было рассказать всё директрисе? Что-то тут не сходилось.

Забини вспыхнул, но быстро подавил гнев и сказал:

— Тогда твоё «возможное» должно оказаться самым лучшим, — затем обернулся и добавил так же быстро, но скорее сконфуженно: — Пожалуйста, Гарри.

Он использовал имя, это было неожиданно и наводило на мысли, что всё - что бы это ни было - очень серьёзно. Гарри тут же перевёл взгляд на Малфоя. Малфой и обычно-то был бледен, словно его из мрамора вырезали, а не зачали обычным способом, но сейчас его лицо, выделявшееся в темноте, было чисто белым и очень испуганным, будто Малфою только что показали пророчество о неминуемой катастрофе.

— Ждём тебя в нашей спальне, — сказал Забини и бросил через плечо, когда они с Панси уводили обмякшего Малфоя обратно к замку: — Возвращайся скорее.

— Ребята, вы в порядке? — вполголоса спросил Гарри Рона и Гермиону.

Рон кивнул, а Гермиона сморщила нос:

— Спасибо, а ты?

— Да, у меня тоже, вроде, никаких изменений. Возможно, один Малфой пострадал, — сказал Гарри.

Неприятная удовлетворённая улыбка на лице у Вудбида сделалась ещё шире.

— Это не болезненное заклинание, — сказал он. — Оно прекрасно.

Рон отпустил руку Гермионы, выхватил палочку и сказал, потрясая ей:

— Малфой не выглядел таким довольным, ты, урод. Тебе лучше нам всё объяснить или... Что? — добавил он, когда Гермиона вдруг поражённо ахнула.

— Твоё запястье!.. — произнесла она.

— Что такое? — Рон зажёг «Люмос», чтобы лучше видеть.

Гарри спешно подошёл к ним поближе и вместе с Гермионой уставился на запястье Рона. И увидел, как у Рона на руке расцвела небольшая татуировка - цветочный бутон в золотых тонах, вокруг которого развернулись изящные листья и появились крошечные замысловатые лесные существа, поднимающие носы, словно принюхиваясь. В сердце цветка возникли буквы, сложившиеся в имя.

«Гермиона Грейнджер».

Возможно, им не следовало позволять Вудбиду увидеть знак, но было уже поздно.

— Так себе сенсация... Что скажете, мисс Грейнджер?

И, прежде чем Гермиона смогла как-то отреагировать, связанными руками задрал её рукав, демонстрируя идентичный знак у неё на руке - цветок, существа и всё в том же роде - но имя в центре соцветия гласило: «Рон Уизли».

— Скучно, — констатировал Вудбид. — И предсказуемо. Это не удержит внимания читателей надолго, даже если они, стремясь соригинальничать, найдут эту пару интересной. А теперь вы, мистер Поттер, вы ведь совсем другое дело, и...

Гарри резко взмахнул палочкой и остановил Вудбида, прежде чем тот закончил фразу; Вудбид отступил назад, но всё ещё выглядел взволнованным и довольным собой.

— Что это значит? - спросила Гермиона дрожащим голосом, отрешённо глядя на своё запястье.

— Стандартное заклятие родственных душ, — сказал Вудбид, самодовольство сочилось из каждой его поры. — Хотя, когда я говорю о стандарте, я, разумеется, имею в виду чрезвычайно сложную - и крайне незаконную - тёмную магию любви. Ну же, истинная пара для Гарри Поттера! Это будет сенсацией века, друзья.

Рон булькнул, словно забившийся слив в раковине.

— Заклятье родственных душ? — пискнул он.

С внутренностями у Гарри, похоже, происходило что-то странное.

— Вы только что признались, что применили к нам крайне незаконную тёмную магию? — сказал он, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Разве кто-то ещё верит в существование парных душ? Это же абсолютная чушь.

Гарри тряхнул головой, стараясь избавиться от противного голоска где-то на затылке, нашёптывавшего, что в магию он тоже когда-то не верил.

— Просто посмотрите на свой собственный знак пары, дайте мне знать имя, и мы сможем расстаться друзьями, — предложил Вудбид.

— Что насчёт контрзаклятья - вы нам его раскрываете, и мы подумаем, сдавать ли вас властям? — огрызнулся Гарри, стараясь унять нарастающую панику и контролировать ситуацию. Парные души? Что за хрень?!

— Заклятье родственных душ? — снова повторил Рон. Выглядел он слегка позеленевшим, что дивно сочеталось с пижамой оранжевого цвета и рыжими волосами.

— Скажите, что соглашаетесь, чтобы я опубликовал вашу историю, расскажите мне, что показывает заклятие душ, и я дам вам контрзаклятие, — сказал Вудбид, он всё ещё улыбался, но края губ уже напряжённо подрагивали. — Вы же не хотите связываться с Министерством, не правда ли, мистер Поттер - могу я звать вас Гарри? Что бы ни сделали, вы получите там слишком много ненужной рекламы. А могли бы подойти к делу гораздо изящнее. Я напишу прекрасную историю, я смогу, вы же знаете, и вас больше не побеспокоят все эти ужасные домыслы о том, с кем вы встречаетесь. Как вам? — обольщал он. — Правду сказать, я делаю вам большое одолжение.

Гарри онемел от такой неприкрытой наглости. Не считая всего остального. Он едва мог дышать. Пытался втягивать воздух не слишком глубоко, но это лишь ухудшало ситуацию. Пришлось призвать на помощь самоиронию – а что ещё оставалось?

— И я смогу полностью защитить от всего этого вашего молодого слизеринского друга, — добавил Вудбид, сощуриваясь. — Я вижу, на вас слизеринская форма, Гарри - дайте мне интервью о том, как так получилось. Мне не нужно перо, у меня отличная память.

— Заклятье родственных душ, — провозгласил Рон в полный голос, всё ещё глядя на своё запястье; его веснушки мелкими маяками выделялись на бледной коже. — Яйца Мерлина!

Гермиона окинула Рона, а затем и Вудбида пронзительным взглядом, которого было достаточно, чтобы снять с них кожу.

— Ну и нервы у вас, — сказала она Вудбиду голосом, звенящим от ярости. — Вы вмешались в то, что вас совершенно не касается! Немедленно снимите с нас заклятье, иначе я не ручаюсь за последствия. Можно подумать, мы станем договариваться с такой гадиной, как вы!

Вудбид встал в позу:

— Сначала имя - тогда я подчинюсь. Ничто другое меня не заставит.

— Прости, Гарри, знаю, что пресса для тебя хуже отравы, знаю, что ты пообещал Забини, но, думаю, нам придётся всё рассказать директрисе. Пусть доложит аврору Робардсу, — сказала Гермиона, сжав Гарри руку. — Я не вижу другого выхода из этого безобразия, — она прерывисто вздохнула. — Мы с самого начала должны были так поступить.

Гарри передёрнуло, но он кивнул. Надо же было хоть что-то делать - что угодно, - но сам он не мог сосредоточиться ни на чём, кроме волшебной татуировки, которая сейчас переливалась где-то на его теле, и имени на ней. Имени, которое раскрывает...

У Гарри сердце защемило в груди. Он точно хочет знать? Разве это имя не самый большой грёбаный спойлер его жизни?

Даже если это правда. Давно пора дать себе зарок не верить никакому волшебству, если не знаешь, кто им управляет. Кто, в сущности, может решить, кто его пара? Наверняка же Гарри должен сделать это сам, это ведь его работа - его, а не какого-то там сомнительного заклятия, посланного козлом с дурацкими усами?

Гарри и Гермиона подошли с разных сторон к Вудбиду, чтобы увести его к замку. Гарри чувствовал себя так, словно пробирается сквозь кисель. Рон же не замечал ничего, кроме своей татуировки.

— Погодите! — воскликнул Вудбид, и уголки его рта понуро опустились. — Проявите же сочувствие, дорогие друзья. Мой редактор... он ужасный человек. Он выгнал меня из-за вчерашней сенсационной статьи, которую опубликовала та сука в «Пророке» - о вашей нежной сцене с Забини, я имею в виду. Должно быть, ваша слизеринская мантия означает, что вы оба теперь?.. — он прервал себя: — Кхгм. Если я не принесу ему материал для ещё более эпичной новости - я окажусь на улице! Без дома! Без гроша в кармане! Увы, мистеру Мисслеторпу наскучили мои опусы про сына Пожирателя смерти, Малфоя, несмотря на мой безупречный изысканный стиль, он считает, что моё место на помойке, если только... — Вудбид обратил свои дрожащие усы к Гарри: — Пожалуйста, дорогой мой мальчик, прошу тебя. Что делать старому человеку, если он не может продолжать свою работу, которой посвятил всю жизнь?

— Продолжать разносить сплетни и клевету, вы об этом? — едко уточнила Гермиона.

— Все мои истории досконально проверены, — возразил Вудбид, немного оживившись. — Иногда мои источники допускают неточности, но это ведь не моя вина, правда? Мне просто приходится доверять.

В свете его жалких увещеваний Гарри скорее предпочёл бы, чтобы этот человек оказался Пожирателем, пытающимся их убить. Гарри постарался взять себя в руки, и почти преуспел. 

— Так у вас, в сущности, и нет ничего на Джинни? — спросил он, вспомнив, почему они вообще согласились на эту встречу. Он подозревал, что свалял дурака, но надо было удостовериться.

— О, есть, и много чего, — угрюмо сказал Вудбид. — Но, э-э, мы с ней недавно обсудили кое-какие, э-э, слухи, и пришли к взаимному соглашению, так что я ничего не опубликовал.

Это не утешало. Ведь если бы у Гарри хватило ума просто связаться с Джинни по камину, им бы не пришлось так рано вставать и идти на эту безумную встречу, и они не попали бы под проклятье, которое... что?

Гарри содрогнулся, поражённый предчувствием будущих проблем, которых не в состоянии был осознать. Его пара... Мнимая, - уверенно поправил он сам себя. Его мнимая пара. Совсем не то же самое, что родственная душа, - ещё раз повторил он себе, - то, во что он не верил.

— Вы и о нас ничего не опубликуете, — сказала внезапно Гермиона, скрестив руки на груди. — Вопрос в том, потеряете ли вы только работу, или мы сообщим в Министерство, и вы лишитесь и свободы тоже. Когда отмените заклинание, мы решим, что с вами делать.

— Мы? — спросил Гарри, и Гермиона наградила его нечитаемым взглядом.

На лбу у Вудбида проявились морщины. Морщины и... нечто вызывающее. Он облизнулся.

— Вам придётся пойти со мной.

— Куда? — опасливо поинтересовался Гарри.

Ответ не обнадёжил:

— Боюсь, в Лютный переулок.

***

Гарри уже очень давно не пользовался совместной аппарацией. Ощущения были не из приятных, и, как выяснилось, когда перемещаешься из Хогвартса в Лондон серией словно бы нескончаемых прыжков, впечатление рыболовного крючка в кишках усиливается просто запредельно. Оставалось надеяться, что они смогут достать в Косой аллее портключ для обратного путешествия, чтобы ускорить его и не рисковать кишками в ближайшем будущем.

Лютный казался безлюдным, но Гарри продолжал настороженно осматриваться, улавливая краем глаза любое мерцание, подозревая, что из-за каждой трещины, каждой двери, каждого грязного занавеса за ними следят. Открывать магазины было ещё слишком рано, но Гарри уже достаточно повзрослел и понимал - зло не следует расписаниям. В какой бы гнусной дыре Вудбид не купил своё незаконное заклятие, наверняка для клиентов её двери всегда нараспашку, без перерывов и выходных. Гарри старался выглядеть не как Гарри Поттер, которого нельзя было встретить в подобном месте.

Они всё ещё удерживали Вудбида, но его объёмная мантия это скрывала, как и Гарри с Гермионой по обе стороны от него, и Рона за спиной - всё такого же спокойного, задумчивого и всё такого же чересчур оранжевого, чтобы предстать перед публикой. Гарри был уверен: Вудбиду от них не сбежать, даже если попытается. Тем не менее Гарри крепче сжал в пальцах палочку. Впервые он находился на улице, и его не атаковали поклонники, но звонкая тишина не давала расслабиться.

Они шли за Вудбидом; тот остановился перед безобидной на вид кирпичной стеной, оштукатуренной и заклеенной объявлениями о скрывающихся преступниках. Кстати, все изображённые на фото – в том числе и хмурившиеся сейчас на Гарри с размытых чёрно-белых оттисков - были пойманы несколько месяцев назад.

— О нет! — сказал Вудбид, и отголоски настоящей паники в его голосе заставили кровь замереть в жилах. — Это было здесь - клянусь, это было здесь!

— Что это? — переспросила Гермиона, терпение у неё, видимо, уже заканчивалось.

— Магазин, в котором я купил заклинание, конечно! Прямо где эта стена. Я думал, они смогут помочь и с обратным заклинанием - с контрзаклятием, я имел в виду.

Гарри попытался не дёргаться.

— По крайней мере, у вас ведь есть это заклятье? Если вы его отдадите, мы будем знать, с чем имеем дело.

— Да, да. В верхнем нагрудном кармане, справа, — сказал Вудбид, и Гарри подлез тому под мантию и достал плотно свёрнутый листок пергамента.

Раскатал его, придерживая, чтобы Гермиона и Рон тоже могли видеть, и...

— Блядь! — крикнул Гарри, роняя пергамент и тряся обожжёнными пальцами. Долетев до земли, свиток всё ещё горел, разбрасывая вокруг фонтаны искр и пепел. — Вы знали, что так будет? - требовательно спросил он у Вудбида.

Вудбид слегка побледнел.

— Нет, клянусь, — он прочистил горло. — Думаю, подобный инцидент может означать, что парень, продавший мне это - очень высокий мужчина, и он был под плащом - предпочитает оставаться неизвестным. Он настаивал, чтобы я сохранил нашу сделку в секрете, — голос у него стал хрипловатым. — Если я не смогу избавить вас от заклятья, вы можете просто так рассказать мне, что показывает знак вашей парной души, Гарри; раньше, чем кто-то другой это узнает. Так, по крайней мере, вы сможете всё контролировать.

— Гарри, что нам делать? — спросила Гермиона, едва ли не стеная. — Кажется, у Рона нервный срыв. Я не могу...

Рон, похоже, попытался собраться и заключил её в объятия.

Гарри, не будучи уверенным, что и сам далёк от срыва – правда, обнимать его было некому, - принял решение.

— Знаете что - просто валите на хрен, ладно? — сказал он Вудбиду, стараясь казаться уверенным, а не отчаявшимся. — Если опубликуете что-нибудь об этом, мы подадим официальную жалобу, и Министерство о вас узнает. Я лично позабочусь о том, чтобы вас отправили в Азкабан, — добавил он, и, с его точки зрения, прозвучало так, словно он в состоянии был это устроить.

Вудбид чуть воздухом не подавился от возмущения.

— За маленькое любовное заклинание? — спросил он.

— За долбаное огромное, тёмное и незаконное заклинание. Заклятье, как вы его назвали, — строго поправил Гарри. — Понятно?

— Понятно! — вытаращив глаза, сказал Вудбид; несмотря на утренний холод, пот выступил у него на лбу.

Гарри снял путы с запястий Вудбида. Вудбид исчез так быстро, словно его тут и не было.

— Азкабан? — фыркнула Гермиона откуда-то из-под руки Рона. — Гарри, ну в самом деле!

— Я не это имел в виду, — сказал Гарри, смешавшись. — Вас не посадят в Азкабан в наказание за дерьмовое незаконное заклинание, если оно не Непростительное. Но я подумал, это сработает, — он тяжело вздохнул. — Не знал, что сказать, чтобы он всё-таки помог. Так мы могли хотя бы избежать того, чтобы весь мир узнал об этом обломе.

— Э-э, а это облом? — как-то невнятно спросил Рон, поскольку как раз в этот момент зарывался лицом в волосы Гермионы.

Гермиона вырвалась из объятий и уставилась на него. Глаза у неё покраснели, и Рон закусил губу, переступил с ноги на ногу и попытался засунуть руки в карманы, только тогда заметив, что карманов у него нет - потому что он в пижаме.

— Гм, я просто спросил, — сказал он и трижды прочистил горло.

Гермиона нахмурилась и подошла ближе, чтобы пощупать ему лоб рукой.

— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, Рон? Ты забавного цвета. Думаю, нам нужно как можно скорее вернуться в школу и попросить Помфри осмотреть тебя. У тебя может быть какая-то аллергическая реакция на заклятье, или что-то в этом роде.

Она была права - Рон выглядел очень своеобразно. Хотя у Гарри появилось странное ощущение, что это вовсе не связано с заклятием - по крайней мере, не напрямую. Рон был его лучшим другом. Гарри знал, как тот выглядит. Вот этот его взгляд явно предполагал, что Рон собирается предпринять нечто невероятно смелое - или глупое - и пытается не намочить штаны.

— Слушай, приятель, — сказал Рон, лицо у него внезапно вспыхнуло в багрянце восходящего солнца. — Это будет немного странно, извини, но ты же знаешь, в некотором смысле ты мне ближе, чем родня, так что было бы ещё более странно, если бы я сделал это без тебя, правда?

— Эмм, ладно, — сказал Гарри, ровным счётом ничего не понимая.

Рон упал перед Гермионой на одно колено - прямо там, посреди Лютного переулка, в мантии, развевающейся за спиной на ветру.

Ой-ой.

Это было... Это было как удар под дых - если ударом под дых может быть лучшее, что только случается с парнем. Гарри переполнили эмоции, он посмотрел на Гермиону, и был вынужден отвести взгляд: это было выше его сил.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Э, Гермиона, ты ведь знаешь, что я, э-э, люблю тебя очень сильно, да? — сказал Рон куда-то в её талию. — Гарри я, конечно же, тоже люблю; вы двое - моё всё, но, э-э… Честно говоря, ты даже больше, чем моё всё. И я был бы рад, если бы ты согласилась стать мне семьёй на немного более постоянной основе: ну, знаешь, став Уизли, — он набрал воздуха, и затем, явно паникуя и обращаясь к Гарри, хотя и не глядя на него, добавил: — Мне очень жаль, приятель, я современный человек и всё такое, но не могу задать тебе тот же вопрос: а то мама умрёт, — теперь он всё-таки посмотрел на Гарри и усмехнулся, но, несмотря на солнечный свет, побледнел уже окончательно. — И я думаю...

— Рон, — тихо сказала Гермиона.

Рон прекратил лопотать и посмотрел на неё впервые после того, как начал говорить.

— Дда-а? — глаза у него расширились: — Яйца Мерлина! Я забыл кольцо! Оно у меня есть, честно, это семейная реликвия - я сказал маме, и она одобрила, но, думаю, я оставил его в Норе, и...

— Рон, — прервала его Гермиона. — Да.

— Что «да»? — глупо переспросил Рон.

— Ох, Рон, — сказала Гермиона, так нежно, что у Гарри защемило сердце. — Да. Да.

— Да? — сказал Рон и словно пружина в человеческом обличье резво вскочил на ноги. — Ты об этом? — он улыбнулся так широко, что рисковал расколоть лицо пополам.

— Грейнджер-Уизли. Я имею в виду - для нас обоих, — сказала она.

— Не уверен, что мама...

— Грейнджер-Уизли, — повторила Гермиона.

— Конечно, конечно, всё, что захочешь, — сказал довольный Рон, подхватил её, приподнял и неловко закружил, спотыкаясь, прежде чем поставить на землю, целуя её лицо по крайней мере раз десять, а затем притянул в объятия и Гарри.

Это было приятно, но как-то неловко, и Гарри чувствовал, что нелепо вторгается во что-то личное, хотя был так рад за них, что мог заплакать. Вот сейчас кто-нибудь скажет хоть слово, и Гарри точно заплачет; и это было бы ужасно - поэтому он высвободился из объятий и попытался отшутиться:

— Рон, неужели ты действительно сделал Гермионе предложение в пижаме с «Пушками», или это один из моих странных снов?

— Лучше, чем ещё один сон о Малфое, правда? — сочувственно заметил Рон, хлопая Гарри по плечу. — То есть знаю, ты его там убиваешь, что должно быть приятно, и всё же, — он содрогнулся, но продолжал улыбаться.

— Такая романтическая обстановка, даже слишком, — саркастически заметила Гермиона, но её лицо светилось счастьем, и она наклонилась и чмокнула Рона в щёку.

— Эй, всё произошло неожиданно, — сказал Рон, снова краснея, — но, э-э, пожалуй, нам следует аппарировать в школу и отпраздновать это? Если мы здесь задержимся, опоздаем на Чары.

— Можем отпраздновать тем, что меня на тебя вырвет, — уныло сказал Гарри при мысли о предстоящем путешествии - и о том, что может обнаружить в конце пути.

Рон, кажется, воспринял это как шутку, потому что схватил за руку Гермиону, а следом и Гарри, и задрал голову, готовясь утянуть их прочь. Гарри плотнее сжал губы, зажмурился и постарался не думать ни о чём - в частности о том, что где-то на его теле есть имя человека, который якобы ему подходит лучше всех в мире, и скоро станет ясно, кто это.

Гарри тошнило достаточно и без того, чтобы зацикливаться на этом.

***

Вернувшись в школу, Гарри - сделав много глубоких вдохов, чтобы попытаться унять взбунтовавшийся желудок, - оставил Рона и Гермиону в вестибюле и направился вниз по ступеням к тому, что уже начинал считать своей скорой погибелью. Он и рад был бы отложить это ненадолго, но Рон и Гермиона по виду явно собирались усиленно целоваться и обниматься без передышки, и Гарри решил, что лучше их оставить наедине.

Коридор за пределами слизеринских подземелий пустовал, если не считать приведения Кровавого барона, который, едва завидев Гарри, окинул его мрачным взором и просочился сквозь стену - что, откровенно говоря, было большим облегчением. Гарри прислонился к холодной стене и закрыл глаза. Он был не готов прочесть любое имя на своей коже. И, честно говоря, скорее всего никогда не будет к этому готов. Что если это Джинни? Холодный липкий страх приклеил рубашку к спине. Он любил Джинни, но просто... не мог. Она - это семья, безопасность, дружба и стабильность - и он желал этого, но хотел большего. Не вынести, если будет только это. Он умер бы за неё, впрочем он такой идиот, что умер бы почти за любого. Он хотел встретиться - и сыграть свадьбу - с тем, ради кого сражался бы с самой смертью, чтобы вернуться.

Но если на его коже не имя Джинни - тогда чьё, чёрт возьми?

Дело, наверное, не в том, что всё, что там написано - истина в последней инстанции. Просто... у Рона есть Гермиона, а у Гермионы есть Рон. Если и существовало доказательство, что заклинание показывает именно то, о чём говорит, - это оно и есть.

Однако... Гарри не знал, что написано на его треклятой коже, так? Заклятье распалось, словно его и не было. Осталось только... Вот чёрт! Он почти забыл, что заклятье попало и в Малфоя тоже. Гарри почувствовал, что ещё меньше готов сейчас войти и узнать, что родственная душа Малфоя - один из слизеринских чистокровных фанатиков. Это Панси, да? Малфой выглядел так, будто узнал, что его истинная пара как раз Панси мопсолюдина Паркинсон.

Раздражение, поднявшееся со дна души, Гарри неприятно удивило, даже заставило открыть проход и быстро войти в общежитие. Надо было справиться с этим, успокоиться и тогда уже продолжить бороться с чёртовым заклятием. Должны найтись контрчары; они есть почти для каждого заклинания. Ладно, кроме «Авады», по понятным причинам. Каким бы ни было то заклятие, всё не так уж плохо.

В гостиной сидело несколько одиноких учеников, и, хотя те видели, как вошёл Гарри, они торопливо отвернулись и снова с кислым видом сосредоточились на разных свитках и книгах. Делать домашнюю работу перед завтраком - он что, ошибся и случайно попал в Равенкло? Гарри почувствовал тоску по гостиной Гриффиндора, где люди в основном улыбаются вам, если вы не совершили что-то непростительное, например потеряли баллы факультета или упустили снитч, и там никогда не учатся до завтрака. Хорошо, при условии, что они не Гермиона Грейнджер.

Гарри проскользнул в коридор, ведущий в спальни, ускорив шаг, когда спускался вниз, чтобы добраться поскорее. Он с размаха открыл дверь и едва не упал в комнату, потому что кто-то другой одновременно с ним распахнул дверь изнутри.

Нотт взглянул на Гарри исподлобья, потом с грохотом закрыл за ним дверь, ссутулился и прислонился к стене, сморщив нос.

— Что... как? — глупо спросил Гарри, сумев наконец восстановить равновесие и разглядев Панси и Миллисенту, которые, поджав ноги, сидели рядом на кровати Забини.

— Как же ты долго, членоголовый! — сварливо сказал Забини, поднявшись с сундука, на котором сидел.

Гарри нахмурился, заметив, что, все сидели недалеко от Малфоя - который, низко склонив голову, сгорбился на краю своей кровати и, поставив локти на колени, зарывался пальцами в волосы, - рядом с ним не сидел никто. Хотя Гойл лежал на полу перед его кроватью.

У Малфоя вокруг горла были плотно обёрнуты по крайней мере два школьных шарфа, Гарри сразу бросилось в глаза, что знак истинной пары у Малфоя надёжно спрятан: шея была полностью закрыта.

Огромная желтоватая пушистая подушка рядом с Малфоем задвигалась, и Гарри едва не пнул её. Подушка зашипела на него, показывая уродливую морду и чудовищные клыки.

— Леди Волдеморт, полагаю? — неуверенно сказал Гарри.

Малфой, видимо, услышал голос Гарри, и лицо у него окрасилось в тусклый краснокирпичный цвет, но глаз Малфой не поднял.

— Иди сюда, покажи нам, — вставая с кровати, сказала Панси и протянула руку, словно собиралась стаскивать с Гарри одежду.

Гарри уклонился от неё.

— Э, нет. Как ты сюда попала?

Панси приподняла брови.

— Пришла? Используя собственные ноги?

Миллисента фыркнула:

— Тише, тише, Панси. Ты знаешь, что в Гриффиндоре девочкам не разрешено находиться в мальчишеских спальнях? — она повернулась к Гарри и посмотрела на него с жалостью. — Слизеринские мужчины не посмели бы дойти до непристойной связи с женщиной, с которой не помолвлены, — она пожала плечами, — так что здесь нет нужды в дурацких правилах.

— Никакого секса до брака, Поттер, — выплюнул Малфой, не поднимая головы. — Чистота крови прежде всего. Но тебя, полагаю, это никогда не заботило.

Какой чудесный и нелепый разговор! Гарри не находил в себе сил оторвать взгляд от шеи Малфоя. Он ничего не мог рассмотреть, но само знание, что под ворохом шарфов и тканью рубашки есть... а что, собственно?

— Да, мне насрать на чистоту крови, тут ты прав, — сказал Гарри; в конце концов, это правда, и пока Гарри тут живёт, нельзя было позволять Малфою разводить здесь всё это дерьмо про чистокровность. Даже если сам Гарри был сейчас не в состоянии отвести от Малфоя глаз.

А может имя, написанное у того на коже – это имя магглорождённого? О, это было бы забавно.

— Так ты с ним разобрался, да? — деликатно спросил Забини. — Думаю, наш Драко готов к контрзаклятью, каким бы оно ни было.

Гарри удалось оторвать взгляд от Малфоя и посмотреть на Забини. Гарри ощутил, как в его лице что-то переменилось, и тогда Забини, коротко глянув на Малфоя, произнёс, очень выразительно:

— Чёрт.

Вот именно.

— Ладно, Поттер, — спокойно сказала Миллисента, не меняя позиции на кровати, — если ты не можешь снять заклятье, думаю, Драко будет тебе очень признателен, если сумеешь объяснить, почему именно твоё имя, в прекрасной раме из весёлых лесных существ, вытатуировано огромными буквами на его ключицах.

Первой мыслью было, что этого не может быть. Это что, такой... сон? Тогда Малфой в любую секунду мог взорваться или задохнуться, или ещё что-нибудь такое, - и Гарри проснётся от дурного кошмара об очередной малфоевой смерти.

Тем не менее, как только Миллисента так сказала, Малфой издал звук, больше похожий на шум паровоза, готового подняться по крутому склону.

— Заткнись, Миллисента, или я, блядь, убью тебя сейчас, — выкрикнул он, вскакивая и кидаясь к ней, чтобы приложить руку к её рту. Слишком поздно. — Думал, мы договорились ничего, на хрен, Поттеру не говорить!

Такого не могло произойти. Это, блин, невозможно.

Миллисента со всей силы оттолкнула Малфоя, и какое-то мгновение Гарри казалось, что они сейчас подерутся, но каким-то странным образом Малфой... очутился в её руках. Это было не то что бы объятие, а скорее стальные тиски, но он, похоже, расслабился в них, обратившись к Гарри спиной и уткнувшись головой в изгиб её шеи.

— Олени, кролики, бабочки и всё таком же духе, Поттер, — продолжила Миллисента, словно разъярённый Малфой и не думал на неё нападать. Тот подёргивался, как будто собирался оторвать кому-то голову, но Миллисента держала крепко и, успокаивая – вернее усмиряя, - похлопывала его по спине, пока говорила.

Гарри не мог двигаться. Не мог отвести взгляда. Не мог думать.

— Ну ты и корова, Бычара, — восхищённо сказала Панси.

Миллисента её проигнорировала: она всё ещё смотрела на Гарри.

— И твоё имя, Поттер, увитое цветами, — сказала она, стоически продолжая похлопывать. — Прелесть, если тебе нравятся такие вещи, хотя, на мой взгляд, слишком приторно. Так что же всё это означает?

Если бы Гарри мог говорить, он всё равно не смог бы ответить. Что это означает? Возможно, драму. Или то же дерьмо - всё, что можно придумать на букву Д.

— А на тебе тоже есть имя Драко? — спросила Панси, стрельнув ехидным взглядом в сторону Малфоя.

Странное, ужасное чувство пронзило Гарри. На нём есть имя Малфоя?.. Он хочет этого?..

Малфой снова дёрнулся, и на этот раз даже кожа у него на голове покраснела, зарделась сквозь его бледные волосы.

— Я... я не знаю, чьё имя на мне, — Гарри едва справился с заиканием, загипнотизированный формой спины Малфоя. Известие, что предназначенная Малфою пара, это...

Дьявол.

— Я не смотрел, — прошептал Гарри; слова упали, словно камень в глубокий тёмный колодец. Пока всё холодно и тихо - только лишь падение, и понимание, что когда-то, очень скоро, ударишься о дно.

Забини встал со своего неудобного насеста на сундуке, потянулся и настойчиво вытолкнул Гарри из спальни в сторону ванной. Дверь там за ними звонко щёлкнула, окончательно закрывшись.

— Драко действительно чертовски расстроен, — очень серьёзно сказал Забини. — Знаю, вы не дружны, но мне он друг, понимаешь? — теперь у него в голосе уже звучала сталь. — Лояльность - это не исключительно гриффиндорская грёбаная добродетель, даже если вам так приятно думать. Итак, почему бы тебе не раздеться? Не беспокойся, Поттер, я вовсе не жажду это увидеть, но посмотрим, что там у тебя, и дальше будем действовать по обстоятельствам, — он отвернулся, прислонившись одним плечом к стене, и скрестил на груди руки.

Гарри подавил инстинктивное желание послать Забини куда подальше. Что, Драко чертовски расстроен? Да неужели Забини думает, что для Гарри всё это весёлая забава?! Он снял с себя мантию и джемпер, задрал рукава и, скрепя сердце, осмотрел свои руки.

Ничего.

Расстегнул рубашку, разглядывая себя в зеркале, затем полностью скинул её с плеч и вытянул шею, чтобы осмотреть в зеркале спину.

Опять ничего.

Он накинул на себя рубашку, снял ботинки и носки и, когда ничего не обнаружил на ногах, вылез и из брюк.

Ничего.

Чувствуя себя глупо, он спустил боксеры и изогнулся, рассматривая задницу. Жопа как жопа, ничего особенного, но кожа на ней была чиста, как и на члене. В каком-то смысле это было облегчением: действительно, не хотелось бы видеть имя родственной души на этой части тела - но паника скрутила живот и выпустила сотни своих шевелящихся щупалец.

Он оттянул боксеры и ещё раз тщательно осмотрел себя - в результате... ничего.

Он, наверное, пропустил это. Оно должно быть маленькое, не слишком кричащее и где-нибудь спрятанное. Гарри сглотнул.

— Я не могу найти его, — сказал он на редкость тихим голосом.

— Что? — переспросил Забини.

— Да хрен с тобой, можешь повернуться, — сказал Гарри, пробегая пальцами по волосам. Татуировка могла оказаться и на голове.

Забини обернулся и сморщил нос:

— Да уж, не так я себе представлял сбывшуюся мечту, Поттер, — сказал он, оглядывая почти голого Гарри с отвращением.

— И я не так! — огрызнулся в ответ Гарри, скрещивая на груди руки. Паника пустила корни уже по всему телу, он не был уверен, сможет ли выстоять ещё хоть немного.

— Благодарю, бля, — пробормотал Забини и подошёл к Гарри поближе. — Та фигня с «Пророком» была шуткой, Поттер - просто для ясности. Моя мать сразу вызвала меня в кабинет директрисы для серьёзного разговора, и заткнулась, лишь когда я пообещал дать признательное интервью «Ведьмину досугу». Так что не думай, что меня это не коснулось.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Гарри, неожиданно запаниковав с новой силой, когда Забини оттянул на нём рубашку.

— Проверяю твоё прекрасное телосложение, — фыркнув, объяснил Забини. — А потом применю к себе Обливиэйт после всего этого.

Гарри терпел, пока Забини рассматривал его во всех мучительных подробностях, и старался не бить его по голове, когда тот бормотал по ходу:

— У меня несколько недель потом будут кошмары.

Это того стоило бы, если бы Забини смог найти на нём чёртов знак пары и положить уже конец панике, угрожавшей полностью опутать и поглотить Гарри. Даже если знаком будет Малфой.

О боже, - Гарри зажмурился изо всех сил, - что если это и правда Малфой? И где-то глубоко внутри с не меньшей паникой отозвалось: а что, если это не так?

В конце концов Забини схватил голову Гарри большими ладонями и принялся поворачивать её туда-сюда, несколько минут в тишине болезненно прочёсывая пальцами волосы и ощупывая кожу головы.

— Ой! — сказал Гарри.

— Извини, — без тени раскаяния сказал Забини. Он отпустил Гарри и демонстративно направился мыть руки.

— Ну?! — требовательно произнёс Гарри, непослушными пальцами пытаясь справиться с пуговицами на рубашке. Он дрожал всём телом. Не то чтобы от страха, но и от страха тоже.

— Ну? — насмешливо переспросил Забини и пожал плечами. — У тебя знака нет, Поттер, только старый шрам. Какое бы заклятье на тебя не использовали, ответом на заданный вопрос будет... «Не применимо».

Гарри принял это. По крайней мере попытался. Ответ на вопрос «Кто родственная душа Гарри?» - это... «Не применимо»? В ушах гудело, словно он под водой, и Гарри тряхнул головой, чтобы избавиться от этого; не помогло. Удалось добраться до низкой скамьи под окном, он сел, согнув ноги, которые не переставали трястись.

— Итак, Поттер, просто ради интереса... что показывает заклятье? — спросил Забини, высушив руки и резко оборачиваясь к нему.

— Кто твоя родственная душа, — вяло сказал Гарри, — по всей видимости.

Теперь гул в голове усилился, лоб словно стянули стальным обручем, а потом и ещё одним.

Забини обдумал это, закрыв глаза и потирая веки кончиками пальцев.

— Ах, — сказал он и в нерешительности уставился на Гарри. — Не думаю, что нам нужно говорить об этом Драко, вдруг мы сможем помочь. Полагаю, для тебя это приемлемо?

— Для меня - абсолютно, — сказал Гарри. Возможно, у него была паническая атака. Мир казался снятым на чёрно-белую плёнку и постоянно вращался, как-то так - понемногу.

Забини собирался выходить, но потом остановился и обернулся.

— Ты ведь не собираешься грохнуться тут в обморок и умереть или ещё что-нибудь такое же тупое? — спросил он, прищурившись. — В смысле, не то чтобы я сильно уж переживаю, но ты оказался не таким отвратительным и ужасным, как я ожидал, и я с нетерпением жду, что ты сможешь подняться ещё на одну ступень и к концу недели стать просто ужасным.

— Кто знает, к концу года я мог бы даже сделаться терпимым, — проворчал задетый за живое Гарри.

Забини хохотнул.

— Ты меня вдохновляешь, Поттер. Может ты и обречён на одиночество, но это не причина оставаться одиноким навсегда, в то время как Драко бесконечно тоскует по тебе - это дешёвый выпендрёж. Ведь есть же просто секс, да?

На этой отвратительной ноте он открыл дверь ванной и вышел, чтобы сказать Малфою... что?

Единственное, что мешало Гарри опуститься на пол и немного поплакать - ох, ладно, на самом деле от души разрыдаться, - это мысль, что Забини, или любой другой, может в любую минуту зайти и увидеть, как он сотрясается тут в сопливых рыданиях. Вместо этого Гарри снова вскочил, сбрызнул лицо холодной водой и попытался всё спокойно обдумать.

Хорошо. Итак, сегодняшний день превратился в кошмар эпических пропорций, это правда, но были и плюсы...

Да, плюсы...

Как Гарри не ломал голову, но единственным плюсом казалось то, что Малфой пока не знает наверняка, что означает надпись на его коже. Так что теперь необходимо как-то убедиться, что никогда и не узнает. А для этого... лучше всего избегать Малфоя до конца жизни. Это будет трудно, но когда Гарри боялся трудностей?

***


End file.
